Immortal Rose
by Musical-Phanatic333
Summary: Some things never die..
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, MOM!! I'm going behind the stage for a look!" I yelled across the decrepit stage.

"Ok Christine! Just BE careful!" she hollered back.

As you already know, my name is Christine, Christine Le Cour. My mother named me after my great-great-great-grandmother, Christine Daae. My mother thought I would do great things, like follow my passion for singing, if I was named after her. Well, that did not happen. Instead of singing in front of thousands, I'm stuck cleaning up the ruins of ancient places in front of no one.

You see, my mom is an archeologist, and a history museum in Paris called her up and asked her to excavate and clean up the once world renown, Opera-Populaire, so they can have up and working again. Don't get me wrong, I love to help my mom, but I'm kind of tired of cleaning and excavating. Once you've done one, you've done them all.

But on the other hand, I'm really excited about this site. This was the place where my great-great-great-grandmother was made famous and where the legend of the "Opera Ghost" was born.

When I was young, my grandmother would tell me stories about this place, and the mysterious phantom. She told me that he was not actually a ghost, but an angel. That he was **the **Angel of Music, and she also told me that if I was really good, he would visit me.

She told me that when I was six, so that was 11 years ago. And the "Angel of Music", yeah, he hasn't visited me yet. So that's how I ended up here, working with my mom.

I pulled my long, black hair back, and was on my way to the stage. As I was walking, I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was being…. Watched. I felt this chill crawl up my spine the entire time I was walking to the stage.

Once I finally reached the stage, that feeling just completely disappeared. That always happened to me when I got out on the stage, all my feelings of sadness, anxiety or anything like that, just went away. I always felt so at peace, so calmed.

I climbed onto the stage and I looked around; Even though the place was in shambles, I could see how amazingly beautiful it was. The place was intricately decorated with sculptures and painting. Pillars that held what remained of the place, were painted gold and red. The sight was spectacular.

After I was done admiring, I finally made it up onto the stage. I looked around the ancient stage, looking for artifacts and junk alike and got to work.

After a while, I got sick and tired of the silence, I've always hated the silence. I looked around, just to make sure no one was a around. I took a deep breath and started to sing one of my favorite songs. I would always sing if I want to get rid of the silence.

This song was special to me, my mom and my grandmother used to sing it to me when I was little to put me to sleep.

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me, your glory!_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer!_

_Secret and strange, Angel!_

After singing a few verses of it and picking up some debris off the stage, I heard clapping. I dropped the things out of my hands, scared stiff and the hairs on the back were standing on end.

"Wh-Who's there?" I called out. I looked all around, but no one was there.

"_Bravi, Bravi, Bravissmi!" _A voice echoed.

My green eyes scanned the entire theater, trying to locate the sound of this voice.

"_Don't stop, please don't stop! I am just here to find the source of the this heavenly sound.." _It said again.

I blushed. No one has ever said that to me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here??" I asked amazed and petrified, trying to sound strong and defiant at the same time.

"_It does not matter now.. You will know in due time.." _the voice said. It almost sounded as if it was singing.

"Who and where ARE you?" I called up again, to the balconies. I got no response from this "thing". I waited for what seemed like forever. I began to walk slowly backwards. Then it called out again.

"_Christine, do not fear me! I am here for YOU! For you have called me.. I am your Angel of Music!" _

I stopped in mid step.

"How do you know my name?" I stiffly asked.

I got no response. 'What was that all about?' I asked myself as I moved off the stage slowly. As I walked away, I kept thinking what just happened was all in my head, it had to be, I heard something fall softly behind me. I spun around.

Behind me feet was a perfectly fresh rose, and at the base of the rose was a black silk ribbon, fancied into a bow. I picked up, realizing it felt heavier than a normal rose. I took a closer look and what I found astounded me.

It was probably the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen and it was pretty big too. It was a big, circle diamond in the middle and then surrounded by other little diamonds. It kind of reminded me of something that mom and grandmother talked about. Then it clicked. I ran out of the main stage to find try and find my mother.

"Mom.. Mom..MOM!! Where are you?!" I called out to her, frantically looking for her. "I think I found something you might want to see!!"

"Honey settle down!! You look like you just seen a ghost!" she said as she walked over to me. "Now, where's the fire?" she joked.

As I was trying to catch my breath, I took the ring off the rose and thrusted the ring to her. I hid the rose before she realized that there was one.

What I failed to mention was that this ring had belong to my great-great-great-grandmother. My grandmother had told me that she had lost after the "great disaster", but nothing more than that, just that the Opera Popiulaire burned down.

Well, back to my mother.

"Well, what is this?" she said, looking puzzled by the rose. "I'm not sure if I follow.."

"Well, take a closer look!!" I said exasperatedly.

She inspected the ring more carefully and gasped.

"No WAY!! Where did you find this??" she exclaimed. "I can't believe this!! This is amazing!! Oh my GOD!" I have never seen her so excited before in my life, so, it was cool to see her like this. Her eyes glowed, like a little kid in a candy shop.

"You still haven't told me.. How DID you come across this?"

"Ummm.. Well.." I started. I couldn't just tell her that I found this antique heirloom, belonging to my great-great-great grandmother. Well.. Technically, I didn't find it. It was given to me by some unknown voice, who called himself my angel of music. But I don't think she believe me. She might ask if I hit my head or something. Or if I lost a few nuts and bolts.

"I found it on the stage.. While I was cleaning up. I was so shocked, that I just had to show it to you!!" I lied. It's hard, really hard for me to lie, especially to my mom, but I think she bought it.

"I still can't believe it! Oh, Christine, you do know this belong to your-"

"Yes, mom, I do know who it belongs to." I said, cutting her off.

"You know, I thought about putting this on display back in the museum in Paris, but I think it you should keep it." She with a smile.

I gasped. "Mom! Really?? But, it's old and valuable, like it should belong in a museum… I'm not saying I don't want it.. It's just, I don't know-"

"Shh." She said, putting her finger to my lips. "Keep it. It's yours."

I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged her.

"Thanks mom! It's so pretty!!" I said in awe, while admiring my new ring.

"She would want you to have it, I can feel it" she said. "Well, it's time to get back to work. You too, Christine. Be careful, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks again, mom. I promise I'll be careful! You too." I said as I walked back to the stage.

Even though there wasn't much there to clean or to find, I wanted to go back there to try and find my mysterious "Angel of Music." A part of me doesn't really believe that it's really him. And that I might possibly be going insane.

But another part of me completely believed that it was him. And right now, I was going to the side of believing it.

So that's why I went back to the stage, to find proof that he is, in fact, real. I want to believe that I have finally found my Angel of Music. I have waited for so long for him, to come and teach me.

I made my way up onto the stage and took a look around, scanning every section of the house.

I took a deep breath. "Angel? Are you still there?" I called out. Like before, I got no response. I waited for a while. Then, an idea occurred to me. He came the last time, to hear me sing. Or at least that's what he said.

__

Angel of Music! Are you still with me?

Come and show your true glory!

Angel of Music, hide no longer,

My, secret and strange, Angel.

I held my breath, to see if he would respond to it. It felt, what seemed like to me, forever. But I finally got what I was looking for.

"Yes, I am still here, and always will be… No matter what." the voice answered back.

"Good, I thought lost you. So, you never answered my question… How do you know my name? Are you my crazy stalker or something?" I said half-jokingly.

"I already told you.. I am your Angel of Music! That it is how I know your name." it said.

"Oh, okay." I said, deciding it to leave it at that. "So, one more question.. Are you a he or a she.. I can't very well call my Angel an it…"

"I am a he." he answered back, chuckling a bit.

"Thought so, but I had to make sure.. Just incase." I said with a small laugh.

He laughed back. "I can already tell that you are ready for my teachings…"

"Teachings?" I asked, not sure what to expect. I waited for him to answer back, but all I got was the silence. 'He couldn't have disappeared on me again?' I thought to myself.

I waited for a few moments, then, all of the sudden, it became a bit darker. Like somebody had an light bulb that had some light, but not enough to be useful.

I looked anxiously around, to see if I could see him in the dimness. I then heard an explosion of an organ. It was a beautiful and yet haunting sound.

I was still looking around, trying to find the source and then I saw him.

He was standing, with one hand out, reaching towards me. He beckoned me towards him, and I had no choice but to follow him. His presence was.. Hypnotic. His yellow green eyes were so enchanting, it seemed he was looking straight to my soul, and the white mask, formed on the right side of his face was mysterious.. And sort of sexy at the same time.

He smiled at me, and I think I smiled up at him. What he did next made me just about drop e, my dear, do not fear me!

_You'll see why in shadows I hide!_

_Turn your thoughts upon me,_

_I'll be there, by your side!_

His voice was so mesmerizing and enchanting. Now I knew for a fact that he was my Angel of Music, because only a heavenly being could have that sweet and pure of a voice.

"Wow." That's all I could say to him. I mean, here was this gorgeous, statuesque man (well… angel really), who had the most heavenly voice that could put all the angels of heavens to shame. He was dressed in black, though, from head to toe, except for his red neck tie. He looked like he was 24 years old and he was, like I said before, gorgeous. I was so awestruck by him, that I couldn't move.

I guess, since I wasn't going to move anytime soon, he decided to come towards me. He walked over to me so gracefully, as almost as if he was gliding across the stage. He took my hand and led to the back of the stage, to a set of winding stairs that led down, to somewhere. Where that was, I don't know. But I trusted him, and I knew he would never do anything to harm me.

He continued to lead me as we made our way down, into what seemed like a underground labyrinth of water canals.

Now, people said had that there was an underground system underneath the opera house, but I thought was just legend. I guess I was proven wrong.

While he was leading me, I tripped down the last step, but I was quickly rescued by my Angel. When I first saw him, I kind of thought he was scrawny looking, but I had quickly changed my mind when he held me in his arms. I felt so guarded, so protected. And from what I could tell you from his grasp, he was a very built man.

His eyes caught mine, and I couldn't turn away, they were too amazing not to look into.

He set me up right, grasped my hand once more and led me to a small boat, sitting on top of the canal. He helped me into the boat, got himself in and we were off. At this time, he began to serenade me with his angelic voice_. _

_I have brought you,_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to my music.. Music!_

While he was singing, he had come upon his home. It was beautiful, despite being placed in the sewage of Paris. But it looked homey and in a weird sense, cozy. The whole place was lit by candle light, it was so.. Erie. This whole experience felt surreal to me. While I was busy gawking at his kingdom, he continued to sing to me, his pure voice resonating of the cavern walls.

_You have come here,_

_For one purpose and one alone,_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me,_

_To sever me, sing for me, my music.. My music..I turned to him, not sure what to say, I was completely speechless. All I could was looked at him, my green eyes wide and my mouth slightly open. His eyes scanned over me, he took a deep breath and really began to sing to me.Night time, sharpens heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs, and wakes the imagination_

Slightly the senses, abandoned their defenses…He grabbed my hand to help out of the boat and I had no choice but to follow him. I was completely in his control. I couldn't break away from his spell if I wanted to.. Which I didn't.

_Softly, gently, night unfurls its splendor._

_Grasp it-sense it, tremulous and tender,_

_Turn your face away, from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts from cold, unfeeling light-_

_And listen to the music of the night…_

His voice was so enchanting, I couldn't grasp the fact that he was real, or that he was singing to me, or any of this. To me, all this stuff belonged in fairy tales. But, for some strange reason, it was happening to me. Not that I was complaining or anything, it just felt, again, surreal.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!_

I close my eyes and as I did feel my spirit flying. It was the most exhilarating feeling in the world. Nothing could compare to it.

_Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ..._

_Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ...  
Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be !_

As that last magnificent note reverberated of the walls, he looked into my eyes with such a love and adoration that I had ever seen and I think I did the same thing. Then once again, he took me into his arms, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and the other one reaching toward my shoulder. I did not fight back, he felt so warm and guarding. I let him caress me, and I caressed him also.

_Only then can you belong.. To me…_

He turned me around and took my face in his finger tips and gazed straight into my eyes, and mine into his. His eyes shown of trial and tribulations, but also of loving and a longing.Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!

_Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night ..._

All the while he was singing, he led me around showing me everything. It was….. Almost romantic. Everything was lit by candle light.

He had a replica of the stage and even a character from "Hannibal"…

We finally stopped walking around and we were in front of a red, velvet curtain with a long black braided cord. Then with a tug of that cord, the curtain drop and I saw the most gorgeous white, wedding dress on a manikin.

The dress itself had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a white corset dress, with crystal droplets lining on the neck. The bottom of the dress was made of a shimmering white cloth, with lace draping all over it. The veil was also gorgeous.

Then I took a second look at the manikin through the veil…. It was me. I was flattered but very, very shocked. So shocked, that I fainted. I fell, into his arms, he carried me into his room and gently placed me on his bed.

Before I fell into unconsciousness, I heard him sing to me to me one last lyric.

_You alone can make my song take flight,_

_Help me make the music of the……Night!_

"Oh, Christine.."


	3. Chapter 3

When I had awaken, I welcomed by the sweet sound of a lullaby being performed on the piano, accompanied by a voice that could have put out like a light again.

I walked out of the room and I started to remember everything that had happened. It was almost like a dream, but I knew it wasn't because I saw the man that had led to this kingdom of music. I did not want to disturb him while he was playing, but I couldn't help but sing along. He didn't seem to mind at all, he never acted startled or anything of that matter. As we finished the song, he turned to me and just looked at me and I did the same thing.

So I decided to break the silence. "Angel?'' I said. I really wanted to see if he wasn't a dream, that he was real.

"You may call me that." he said.

"Ummm…. Who ARE you? Are you like the opera ghost that haunted the Opera Populaire when my grandmother, Christine Daae, was here?" I asked.

"The same." He just simply said, like it didn't really matter. I looked at him and I guess he knew why I was puzzled because he answered the question that was written all over my face. "Ha, I guess I'll have to tell you like I told your grandmother…I'm immortal. How? I do not know really, to be frank. But, now you know that and you must keep it secret."

He got up and started to walk to me and I backed up a bit until I was pinned to the wall. "The fact that I am immortal, alright?"

"Of course! I would NEVER betray you, angel!" I spewed all in one breath.

"Good, my dear," he said "And as a gift for you keeping my secret, I will aid you." he said. "I will become your teacher."

I was speechless. "Will you really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, but," he said and I hate 'buts'. "But, you must stay here at the opera house, for I cannot leave here. That is the only way I can tutor you." he said.

"Okay, that won't be a problem. My mom and I are excavating and clea- Oh CRAP!! My mother!! She probably has no idea where I am! Oh crap!" And as I rambled on, I guess I accidently hit my head on something and passed out again.

When I had finally awakened again, I was back on the stage, lying down, with a letter and another rose with the black ribbon tied around it.

"CHRISTINE! Where are you?! CHRISTINE, CHRSITINE!!" I heard my mom yelling, looking for me.

"Over here!" I hollered. I had to think of something of before she came over to me, otherwise she think that I was completely insane.

"There you are! Where were you? And why are you on the ground??" she questioned. Well I couldn't just tell her that an immortal man came to me while I was singing and swept me off my feet to lair and sang to me. My tutor would be pissed, very pissed.

"Well, um, I fell, hit my head and passed out." I lied (well it wasn't a complete lie).

"Oh.. Okay." She said warily. "As long as you're okay, you are right? You're not hurt?"

"Besides a headache, nope. Not hurt at all." Actually, I couldn't have been better, but I couldn't tell her that. We walked back to the dormatories, and she kept asking if I was okay. And I kept telling her that I fine.

"Alright then. Let's unpack and later on, Jeraud is going to meet us up there! He's called a few weeks ago and wanted to help us! I wanted to surprise you! Isn't this great? Oh it's been so long since we've see him last. What? 9, maybe even 10 years ago?" She was so excited and she did her job well. She did indeed surprise me.

"What!? Jer is coming?? HERE??" Jeraud was very good friend of mine, in fact, he was more than a friend to me. He was my first love, but. I had to forget that. He probably doesn't remember that, or the fact he used to call me "Little Lotte". Oh well, I had to put that far from mind.

Anyways, I had my first lesson soon, though I didn't know when.. 'Wait! My letter!' I thought, so I decided to open it because I hadn't read it yet. It read;

'Dear Christine; Your first lesson will begin tonight, 7 o'clock sharp! Do not be late! I will not tolerate lateness. Be on the stage at 7 o'clock!

I remain, your angel,

O.G

'7:00, 7:00, okay now what time is it' I pondered to myself. I looked around trying to find a clock. When I finally found a clock, I wished I hadn't.

It was 5 minutes to 7 and it was a 10 minute walk from the ballet dormitories to the stage. I guess it means I have to run.

So, I did, well sort of, I actually sprinted as if my life depended on it. I made it just in time, but I was so freaking winded that when I tried to talk, I sounded like a fish gasping for air.

"Huff, huff, Angel? Are you there?" I wheezed out. I waited a few minutes and then my patience was rewarded when I heard the sound of his voice from somewhere, but I didn't know where.

"Good, you're here and on time I might add. I had my doubts, but I guess it seems I can trust you. Now, when you are under my teachings, you will address me either as master or angel."

"Yes master." I said, finally catching my breath. "Will I ever learn of your name?" I inquired. There was a long pause.

"Maybe, if you are good. Now," he said, "Let us begin, shall we?"

"So what song am I going to song first?" I asked.

"I think you will know when I start to play it." He simply replied.

I was very curious to know what it was, I couldn't stand it. Then after a few moments, I knew exactly what song it was and I started to sing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Think of me! Think of me fondly when we say goodbye!_

_Remember me, every so often; please promise me you'll try._

_When you find, that once again you long to take your heart and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me!_

"Elongate your vowels drop your jaw to get a better residence." He said while still playing.

"What did I tell you? You must drop your jaw and take low deep breaths." He said once more.

As I continued to sing, he kept calling directions to make my voice, sound even better. I think he was truly impressed by me.. And it was only my first lesson.

"Good job! Now get ready for the grand finale!"

I as my voice rose to each higher, I got a lilttle more nervous, but he assured me that I was going to be fine. So I put my trust nd faith in him and just let it loose.

_AHHH of me!_

"Master, how did I do?" I asked breathlessly.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I thought it was beautiful. I had no idea you could sing." It was Jer. "Little Lotte let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought 'Am I fonder of dolls or goblins or shoes?'" he said.

"Jer! You do remember! I was afrais you would have forotten it!' I said.

"Or of riddles or frocks," he continued.

"Those picnics in the attic?" I answered back.

"Or of chocolates?" he questioned.

"No," I said "'What I love best', Lotte said 'Is when I am asleep in my bed and _The Angel of Music sings songs in my head.'" _I sang and then Jer sang with me, I had forgotten how good his voice was. "'_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…" _

_"_Ahh… you sang like an angel." Jer said.

"Thank you, Jer." I just simply said.

He looked at me, puzzled. "What, are you not happy to see me? It's been 10 years since I have seen you last," he said.

The truth is, I did miss him and guess I am just taken back that he remember "Little Lotte", maybe I should have been a little nicer. And my mind was somewhere else, looking for my teacher.

"I'm sorry, but my mind was somewhere else. Sorry to give the cold shoulder a little. How are you doing by the way?" I asked, hoping to divert him from me talking to me about my angel.

"Oh, I'm good. Haven't found a good college yet, so that's why I'm here. I needed something to do to occupy my time. I got a call from your mom and well. Here I am!" he exclaimed. "And oh! My birthday was a week ago, so now I'm 22 !"

"Oh! Happy birthday!' I said, while looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Jer asked. "Oh, thought I heard something.." I lied. Boy, I had never lied so much in my life in such a little bit of time.

"Ok, sure, don't tell me." Jer said jokingly.

"Oh, whatever!" I said with a punch to his shoulder. Man, I forgot how beautiful his blue green eyes were and he grew his blond hair out long. Wow, it's been so long since I have seen him, I still remember him as nerdy little boy. He's grown so much.

"Wow, you've grown so much Christine" He said as if he read my mind, "I mean I still remember you as a shy little girl hiding behind you mother's leg!' he said with a laugh.

"Hey! I was 6." I pouted.

"I know, I know. Hey, do you want to grab something to eat or something?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't, I have something to do." I said exasperatedly.

"Oh, ok. Are you sure? You can't weasel your way out of it?" he said with a mock whine and a smile that could set any model to shame.

"No I can't, I'm sorry. Maybe another time, okay. I promise." I said. "Oh, ok. I better get back to work to. I'll see tomorrow, okay? Maybe you can treat to another concert?" he said half jokingly.

"Maybe." I said with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" he said. "See you in the morning." He said as he left, with a wave.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, I called put to my teacher.

"Master, are you still here? I am so sorry for the interruption. I was weak, forgive me. Angel?" There was a long silence and I held my breath. I was worried that he had left me.

"I will let it go THIS time ONLY. Do not let it happen again." He finally said. I could finally breathe. "

Yes master! It will never happen again, I promise. Please forgive me, Angel. It will never happen again!" I said apologetically. "It's okay, my dear. You did not know any better! He was the ignorant one, not you." he gently said. "Let's continue on with the lesson."

Two weeks with in the lesson, my teacher already said I was exceeding his expectation and I was so excited.

And also in that two week period, I went on two lunch "dates" with Jer. Those two weeks were bliss…. Until the accident.

I was working with my mom and Jer behind the stage. Well, while we were working, an old scaffold was loose and looked like it was going to fall. Well it did. But right before it fell, she told me; "I love you so much, I am so proud of you and you should always know that the Angel of Music will watch over you and protect you." She said it so motherly, so full of love, but I wanted to her ask her how she knew, but I never got the chance to ask. It happened so quickly, I could have blinked and I would have missed it.

I heard Jer yell "NO!" and I looked above me and I saw it fall and my mother pushed me out of the way.

"MOM!! NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I ran to my mom and I cradled her head under my arms, but I was too late. She died in my arms. The funeral was one week later and we continued with our work and I with my lesson.

"Are you alright, Christine?" my teacher asked one day in my room.

"I'll be better." I answered back.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. "I don't want to over work you. I mean you have circles under your beautiful eyes." He said this as he took my face with his finger tips.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, trust me. I can do it." I forced a smile and it wasn't easy.

"Okay, have it your way. Let's go on."

After my lesson, Jer caught with up me heading to my room. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"I'm doing better, Jer. Trust me." I said with another forced smile, my eyes giving it away.

"I don't believe you entirely, but I'll have to take your word for it." He said. After he went away, I broke down and I started to cry. I couldn't control it; it just kept coming, like a force of a roaring river.

After a few minutes of self pity, I heard my angel sing to me a sweet lullaby and playing the violin. I listened in awe.

"That's the song my mom used to sing to me!" I said.

"And I will always be there for you, singing this song of sweet comfort, my angel." he said to me.

While he said that, I was slowly slipping into a sleep. Between working and mourning for my mom, I was exhausted, and my phantom knew that. So he sang that lullaby to me, to calm my nerves and I slipped into unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard and felt was him picking me to carry me to my bed and saying "I will always be watching over you, no matter what, my love…"

I awoke with a start later on. First; I was in my dormitory and second; I was in a gorgeous, pure white night gown, made of satin and a sheer material for the robe, and it wasn't mine….

"Okay a little weird." I said "But whatever. He only did it out of kindness."

There was a knock on the door. I opened the door was greeted by Jer.

"Wow, you look great. It's a bit old, but not in a bad way," he said stumbling over his words, and blushing.

"So.. What what do you need of me?" I asked, forcing back a laugh.

"Oh, yeah! Okay, one; how are you doing?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's the second thing?" I asked groggily.

"Oh yeah, umm," he said after looking at me one last time, blushing again. "And second; the new managers are here and they wish to speak to you about the work being done. And they brought with them like their own personal entourage." He finished in breath.

"Oh, okay. Tell them I'll be down in 5, okay? I need to change." I said.

"Okay, I'll tell them, but in my opinion, you look great." He said as he walked away. I blushed as I quickly changed.


	5. Chapter 5

As I promised, I was downstairs in 5 minutes flat, greeting the new managers and the other people.

"Good evening, mademoiselle, I am M. Joel Soldotti and this," directing my attention to the man beside him, "Is M. Richard Anders."

"Bonjour, miss." M. Anders "And this is Rosalie Vaquero, our soprano we have hired."

"HE-HEM!" "Oh, how can I forget? This is Vicent Garbelli. And this Madame Giry, she will be the ballet master and this is Sean Balmer; he will be in charge of sets."

'Giry, Giry, where I have I heard that name before?', I pondered. "It's honor to meet you all." I said.

"Yes, Yes, whatever. When will the opera house open, and what will be the first show and when will MY private room be ready?" Rosalie demanded.

"Oh, well, it should be another month or so before were ready to be opened and have the audition for our first show, which will be "_Il Muto''". _I answered.

"Good, I must get ready. The "auditions" are soon. Are you auditioning, umm…. What was it? Your name?" she asked.

"Um, Christine. Christine LaCour." I answered, unsure what to expect.

"Oh well, everyone needs a little needs a little healthy completion. In this case, it's very little." She said, leaning in towards me. "But I'm going to get it, little toad." She spat out the last word in my ear.

"Little toad?" I said appalled. Jer had to tug at my arm to cool me down and keep from tearing her face off her. "Okay then, I shall take my leave now. I have my work to do." I said as calmly as I could. "Monsieurs, Madame." I sneered at the last word.

"Wait, you did not introduce us to this fine young man." Gesturing to Jer.

"Oh, I am sorry. This is Jeraud Leroux. He is aiding me in the excavation and cleaning up." I said.

"At your service." He said with a bow. I laughed; he always knew how to make me laugh, he is such a goof. "Now, if excuse me, I must continue with my work.'' I said. I bowed out and with a turn with of my heel, I left them and was on my way.

I was so mad with that women, I was shaking. I got back to my room and I plopped on my bed, exhausted by the day already.

"What is the matter my pupil? What has you so frustrated?" he inquired.

"Oh it's nothing to trouble you with, master." I sighed.

"It's okay, you can tell me, remember? I am always here for you." He said, trying to comfort me.

"Well, my angel, I have met the new managers of the opera house. They came this evening and introduced themselves and they brought the new "Soprano". I haven't heard her sing, but I already know that she is a freakin' Prima Donna. She is going to be trouble, I can already see that." I said angrily.

There was a low chuckle from the shadows. "It will be alright, my turtledove." The last comment made me flush a little. "For now, you must get your rest. Good night." On that note, he started to play his violin and sang my lullaby that lulled to sweet dreams. Not even knowing that Jer was outside of my door the entire time, listening to our entire conversation.

The next morning when I awoke, I was greeted by Jer, sleeping on a chair, out in the hallway in front of my room. I was puzzled at this sight, to say the least. So I decided to wake him to ask him why he was doing this.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I joked, as I brushed his hair from his face. With a yawn and a stretch he was up.

"Morning already?" he yawned again.

"Yes, sleepy head. Um... Just wondering, why are you sleeping on chair in the hallway? Is the bed not comfortable enough?" I half joked.

"Well ,you're not going to believe me," he started, "but I thought I heard you having a conversation with another person, a man, and I got worried and curious. So I stayed up, or at least attempted to find out who or what the voice was." He said, his eye brows raised.

I stiffened, unable to breathe. Then he let out a short laugh. "You must think I have gone mad." He laughed more.

Me, I did not laugh, but I did let a breath out. I was still panicked. "Oh really?" I said shakily. "You're probably over worked. Hey, do you want to grab some breakfast before we start to work?" I said, hoping to divert his mind off the subject of my teacher.

"Oh, you're the one asking me for a bite? That's something new." He said, genuinely surprised. After that ordeal, we left for breakfast, only to be listened by my tutor standing amongst the shadows.

After breakfast, I found my daily rose with the black ribbon, standing in my vase and a letter on my bed. It read;

Dear Christine,

I hear we have a spy. It is okay; personally I am flattered that he is curious of me. Just do not let him find anything more. Your next lesson will be at 3:00 today. Do NOT be late!

O.G

"What's that?"

I gasped, Jer caught me way off guard. "Have you ever heard of knocking?? You scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed.

"You still haven't answered my question yet." He said, pointing to the letter.

"Oh, this?" I said shakily, clutching the letter to my chest. "Well, um, it was a letter my mom gave to me before she..." The thought almost made me cry, even though it was a lie.

"Oh, okay. That's cool." He said. "Hey, if you ever have something you need to talk about, I'm here for you, don't forget that. You know that right?"

"Yes, of course I know that." After a few moments of silence, I began to walk away, but then turned around to give him a hug. I'm not quite sure why I did, maybe because he was so sweet. I don't think he notice that I notice that he blushed. For a 22 year old guy, he sure does blush easily.

"I have to get going. Maybe we can hang out later, after our work is done. We're almost done, finally." I said with a sigh. And on that note, I left for my lesson.

I went to the stage, expecting to have it there, like normal. But that was not the case this time, this time he met, in flesh and blood, me on the stage. "I'd thought we do it a little bit different this time. We're going to go my home this time." He said very casually.

He took my hand and led me down the stairs again, to the boat, across the lake to his kingdom. "Let us begin the lesson." He said I did my warm ups, and I rehearsed the songs from _"Il Muto"_. When he said I was good, we had some free time, so he started playing a song that I knew.

The song was pretty and pure, that i kind of got carried awway with the mood of the song. While he was still playing, put my hand on his hands.

Then I started to run up is arms and he welcomed it. After the arms, I went to caress his face and I began to touch his mask and I began to pull the mask back….then I pulled it all the way back and he got up, in one fluid motion, pushed me to the ground and began to shout furiously.

Then I started to run up is arms and he welcomed it. After the arms, I went to caress his face and I began to touch his mask and I began to pull the mask back….then I pulled it all the way back and he got up, in one fluid motion, pushed me to the ground and began to shout furiously.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?? YOU IDIOT!" he screamed.

He walked a few feet away, turned towards me, and began shouting again.

"IS THIS WHA YOU WANTED TO SEE!? DAMN YOU!" he yelled at me, pointing to his face. I was crouching at the corner and I was truly terrified of him. I had never seen like this before. It was a whole new and violent side that scared me.

"DAMN YOU!" he said, walking away, pushing down a candleabra. He looked at the mirror for a few moment while i quietly sobbed in the corner.

He sighed the heaviest sigh I had ever heard, and began to walk towards, with his hand covering his face, singing a song to comfort me.

_Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me  
This loathesome gargoyle  
Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven  
Secretly, secretly...  
Oh Christine... _

He walked back to me, up the stairs, but tripped on the last step. Now, here was the man, my angel, that i held such high reagards for and he was reduced to crawling. It really was a pitiful sight.

_Fear can turn to love  
__You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster-_

_This repu__lsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,  
__Secretly, secretly...  
Oh, Christine..._

I looked at him, huddled up on the floor, covering his face. I gingerly gave him back his mask. He got up and put it on, and I stared him, like a child does when they know when they did something really bad, without even realizing it.

He took s deep breath, to calm down. Then he spoke. "Come, we must return. Your lesson is done for the day, and your little friend must be missing you."


	6. Chapter 6

After a few weeks the incident, the opera house was finally done and auditions for the production of "_Il Muto_" were underway.

And in that time, I finally heard Rosalie sing. Where in the hell did they find her, a pound? She sounded like a dying cat. Her singing, or shrieking to Jer and I, was awful.

And guess what? She was right. She got the lead in the production! I don't know how, but I have a hunch that she slept around to get that part. Not to be mean, but the managers seem a little dubious, always looking at the ballet corps.

What part did I get, you ask? I got the page boy, the silent role. The role that has an affair with the lead! I took the role as a good sport, but my angel did not take it so well.

"WHAT!?" he bellowed in the wings one night at my lesson. "That shrieking banshee got the lead? How is that possible? Are they deaf?"

It was kind of scary hearing him for the second time yelling, I was still a bit shaken up from the last time. He took a deep breath. "I will fix this. You can go back to your room; your lesson is done for the day."

"What are you going to do, master?" I asked.

"All in due time, my dear." He simply said. The next day, I was walking past the manager's office and I heard some raised voices. I peeked through a crack in the door to see who was all in there. There were the managers, Rosalie, Vincent, Jer and Md. Giry.

"This man is insane! This, **thing** left me a letter saying that** he** welcomes **us **to **his **opera house, commands that we leave box five empty for his use. And that his salary is due….. 20,000 francs a month!!" M. Soldotti, the stingier of the two managers, yelled.

"He has absolutely no right tell us how to run** OUR** opera house!" exclaimed M. Anders.

"What about the note I received?" Jer inputted, " This 'O.G' wrote this to me; 'Do not fear for Miss LaCour, the Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.' This man is clearly insane! I mean, he can't tell me what I can or cannot do!" he said bitterly.

"What about Rosalie? Her letter threatens her for Christ sake!" Vincent said, while trying to comfort Rosalie.

M. Soldotti took the note from Vincent and began to read it aloud.

"Your days at the Opera-Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place." Rosalie, you shouldn't listen to this! This is only a bluff, whoever this O.G is." Said the shaky M. Soldotti.

"I have a note from the opera ghost. Though it is not addressed to me. It's addressed to everyone else." Md. Giry finally chiming in.

"Let me see it!!" they all said simultaneously.

"Please." said M. Anders. It read; "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how MY theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give one chance.

In the new production, you gave the untalented, Prima Donna, Rosalie, the lead. She does not deserve that role. It's far more suited for Miss Christine Lacour. Forgive my bluntness, but you Mousiers are complete idiots and must be tone deaf to actually like the shrieking of Miss Vaquero.

The role of the Countess calls for charm and appeal, something Miss LaCour posses, not Rosalie. That is why she should and will be the page boy. It is silent role, which is ideal.

I shall watch the performance from box five, which WILL be kept empty for. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.

I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant,

O.G"

"This must be some kind of joke!" Jer cried.

"Sure you say that, but I think YOU are the one who wrote all of these!" Rosalie proclaimed, "It's all a ploy to help that little toad, Christine." She sneered.

"Nonsense! That is absurd, as much as I think that Christine should have gotten the part, I would never stoop so low!" Jer defended "Anyways, if I did do this, which I did not, why would I give a note to myself?" he said implying her stupidity.

"Look!" M. Soldotti shouted, "It does us no good to argue amongst ourselves. Now, everything will remain the same, despite what we've been "ordered". Miss LaCour will be playing the page boy, the silent role. Rosalie will play the lead. Any questions?" M. Soldotti questioned. "No? Then let's get back to work."

As they got up, I ran from the door. I didn't want to get caught spying, that would be too embarrassing to handle.

I started to head back to the ballet dormitories, only to be stopped by Sean Balmer.

"What's the matter? What's the rush?" he asked.

"I just have work to do, that's all." I replied, being back up against the wall because he was coming towards me, too closely.

"Have you ever seen the Opera ghost they've been talking about?" he randomly asked.

"Ummm… N-no..." I stammered.

"Well, you better watch out… He's taken quite a fancy for you. But why wouldn't he? You're young. Talented... Beautiful." He said in such a way that made my skin crawl.

"Thanks, but I really must be going now" I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Seriously, I NEED to go." He wouldn't let go, I think he was a bit drunk.

"Now, now, I won't bite." He said.

"That **is** enough!" It was Jer to my rescue. "Sean, we all have work to do, so stop harassing her and get back to work! Or Ill make certain to tell the mangers of what you have been up to." Jer warned, with hatred in his eyes. With that, Joseph slinked away.

"Thanks," I said, a little embarrassed "You sure showed up at the right time."

"Anytime, Christine. I'll always be there for you." He said with a side hug to me.

"I'll see you later." I said as I headed back to my room, never realizing that my teacher was there. Listening to every word that was said.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple of weeks, rehearsal got underway and the first show was beginning to take form.

That wasn't the only thing, "accidents", if you call them that, began to rear its' ugly head. A few random sand bags falling during ballet numbers, instruments being toyed with, and a couple backdrops falling, again, randomly. All of the backdrops falling directly on top of Rosalie. I can't help but laugh at her, because she brought this upon herself and her diva ways.

One day while she was rehearsing the aria, the backdrop fell right in the middle of it.

"OH MY GOD!" M. Rufier, our conductor, shouted.

"Get it off of me!" Rosalie screamed while she pounded the floor.

"For God sake, Balmer, what's going on up there?" M. Anders called up to him.

"As God as my witness, there's no one at my post. And if there is, well then…. It must be a ghost." He shouted back. All the ballet girls gaped and squealed. Balmer has been the most outlandish stories about my angel, he pissed me off so much.

"Girls, be still! Get back to your dancing! NOW!!" Md. Giry sternly said.

While getting the backdrop back up, M. Anders and M. Soldotti were running to Rosalie, with Vincent, panting and trailing behind them. "These things do happen..." the shaking M. Anders said to her.

"For the past few weeks, these things do happen. And did you stop these from happening? NO!" With that last of her hissy fit, she left for her private dressing room and rehearsal was done for the day.

Performance day finally came and droves of people came to see the show. I had my last conversation with my teacher before the show.

"You're not going to… hurt anyone are you? Because I know it's been you who have been causing the "accidents." I asked sheepishly.

"Only if they have hurt you." He said, making me think instantly of Balmer. "Now, you go and get ready for the show, it's about to start. This will be one memorable show." He promised me.

So I got myself ready and so did everyone else. The mangers were sitting in box ten, while Jer sat across from them, in box five…. And then the show began. Everyone was in their place.

The curtains rose and the actors did what they were supposed to do. The audience laughed and "ooo-ed" at the jokes.

Then, came the scene where Rosalie and I come it.

Unfortunatley, in this scene, I "feeling up" Rosalie beacause she is cheating on her husbund, who is leaving.

Also, I am a mute, so I can't say anything and I'm in disguised as a maid, so her husbund won't figure out that I am a boy and her secret lover.

During Rosalie's aria, there was a bit of a disturbance.

"DID I NOT INTRUCT, THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE LEFT EMPTY!" a voiced bellowed that filled up the entire room.

"It's the Phantom of the Opera!" one of the ballet girl squealed in terror.

"It's him.. I know it's him.." I said as I fearfully looked around.

"You're part is SILENT, little toad" Rosalie hissed to me. She went off stage to get her signature throat serum. "EE-EE… Why you spray my chin all the time, huh?" she said annoyed. Once she was done with that, she talked to M. Rufier to start from the beginning of the scene. I thought I heard something above me, so I quickly looked up, but then the music started again and Rosalie started to "sing".

Once again, her aria was interrputed.

_Ahh.. Ahhhh.. Ahhh-_**CROAK!**

Giggles and laughs erupted from the audience, behind the stage and even from the pit. M. Rufier had to settle everyone down. He started up the music again. The great Rosalie looked very shakin when she tried to sing again.

" Did I not warn you.. And yet! More is to come.." He said again.

_Po-Poor fool he makes me laugh, Ahhahaha!_

_Ahhh-_**CROAK! CROAK! CRRROOAAAK!**

Howls of laughter came from everywhere in the house, but I wasn't laughing.

I was looking above me, at Balmer, who climbed up the scaffolding, looking for the one who messed up Rosalie's throat serum.

At that moment, the curtains closed and the manager came up on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen," M. Soldotti started, "the performance will continue in ten minutes' time . . . When the role of the countess will be played by Miss LaCour!" he announced, dragging me in front of the curtains. "Now, go and get ready! Md. Giry, you go and help her!" M. Anders said.

"Meanwhile, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera." M. Anders directed.

"W-what?" M. Rufier stammered. "Th-the ballet, DAMMIT!"

While all of this was going on, Balmer tried to catch up with my teacher. He should have been watching his back. He wandered around on the scaffolds, like a rat nearing a trap.

I was getting ready and I found my rose with a black ribbon on it.

Md. Giry looked at me and said "You look more like your mother and your grandmother every day."

I wanted to ask her what she meant, but I couldn't, I can't multitask in such a short amount of time.

While I got ready, she also said "You know that your teacher did this for you." I was puzzled by that last comment and really wanted to talk to her, but I also needed to continue to get ready.

The stage was in utter turmoil and the crowd was no help either. The audience pointed and laughed at the poor, unfortunate actors, trying to get the stage set up. The actors weren't the only unfortunate ones.

Balmer was still looking for the mysterious figure of the shadows, only to be caught from behind. I guess my teacher did not like the fact that this man was closing in on him and who was trying to stop him. Like they say, "curiosity killed the cat." In lammens term, my "angel", hung Joseph Buquet from the scaffoldings.

Screams of panic and terror soon followed, then mass confusion of ballet girls running like mad.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic." Screamed M. Soldotti above the crowd, "It was an accident . . . simply an accident."

I ran out of the dressing room, scared, frantically searching for Jer amidst the crowd. Luckily, he found me.

"Christine, are you alright?'' he anxiously said. "Jer, we're not safe here!" I said as I took his arm, leading him from the death.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are you taking me?" Jer asked exasperatedly while I led him by his hand.

"To the roof, we'll be safe there." I said over my shoulder. The truth was, I thought that **he** would be safe there. I didn't care about me, becuase I know that he would never hurt me.

"What's going on? I have to go back, they might need me." Jer said.

"NO! You can't go back there! He'll kill you! He will kill again, he has no remorse." I said frantically. "No, this can't be happening.. It just can't be.."

"What's happening? What's not happening? What's GOING on?!" Jer pleaded.

"Not now. I'll tell you when we get up there." I reasoned with him.

We were running franticlly, weaving in and out passage ways and people. The whole opera house was in a frenzy.

When were running, I kept looking behind me, to see if Jer was okay.. and to see if **he** was there. Right now, I was truly scared. I mean, why would he do that? It didn't make sense to me. He was always so loving, so caring. I thought he wouldn't hurt a fly. I guess I was wrong. I was all wrong about him. He was no angel. He was a murder, he KILLED a man! How could he? He betrayed me.

His spell he wove over me, had worn off and I saw this man for who he really was. He had become obsessed with me, everything about me. And I was frightened.

Jer stopped for a moment. "Why are you stopping?" I asked frantically.

"I thought I saw something." He said quietly. My blood froze. I scanned every corner. I didn't see anything. "Maybe it was in my mind.." he trailed off.

"Come on. We have to keep moving! Or he will find us!" I said as I dragged him along, up the stairs to the roof.

"Who? Tell me now!" he demanded. He me stopped midway up the stairs. I took a deep breath.

"Fine. It's the Phantom.. The Phantom of the Opera!" I said, tears swelling in my eyes. I don't know why the tears were there, but they were. Maybe it's for the fact that Jer didn't believe me. He didn't say anything at first, but I could tell it in his eyes that he didn't believe me.

"What? No, no. That's just a myth." He said, trying comperhend what I said. He seemed very confused. I grabbed his arm, so we could keep going.

I continued to run up the steps, him following me. "No! It's him! He used to be my Angel." I said as we finally reached the safe haven of the roof. It was snowing lightly when we had gotten outside, with the moon slighlty glazed over by clouds. Jer looked at me I turned to Jer and and looked straught into his blue-green eyes.

"He's real!" I cried. I wanted so desperately for him to believe me. He needed to, for his sake. "Please Jer, you have to believe me!"

"This, thing.. This "Phantom" is just in your dreams, he's not real. What happened tonight, was just an accident. No one murdered Sean. He is not real."

"Jer, please!" I begged him. "You have to have listen to me! I've been there! He took to his lair, twice! There's no light there... Only darkness. It's always night, never day." I began to cry more, tears falling down my cheek. Jer walked over to me, and cradled me in his arms.

"Shh.. Christine, it's all right. I already told you, this nothing more than a bad dream. It's your imagination." Jer soothed me.

"Why won't you believe me? I..I've seen him! How could I forget that face?" I said tearfuly. "Oh! It was so disfigured and disformed! Oh, Jer!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Christine, it will be all okay. I promise you, no one will hurt you." Jer said. I sobbed for a few minutes. As I was crying, I began to think of the good that my angel did, trying to find a scrap of hope that he was good inside.

"But, his voice..." I said quietly, walking away from Jer, "His voice sent my soul flying! It was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced! And I heard as I never heard before.." I said, trailing off.

"I already told you, all of this," he said, walking towards me, arms wide open, "Is a dream, and nothing more."

All of the sudden, I felt a sort of guilt, because I had betray the man that **had **once been a friend, a comforter, a teacher, a protector. At this thought, my eyes swelled with pools of tears again, and then they started trickle down my face. Jer saw this and walked towards me.

"Christine," Jer soothed me, "Oh Christine."

"_Chrrriiisstiinee.." _

The last voice was not from Jer. I was frightened once more, and almost panicked.

I searched frantically all around me, looking for the source of the angelic voice, knowing very well who it came from. At this point, it started to snow and I started to shiver. Jer walked behind me and put his arms around me to try to comfort me. The snow fell still and the wind picked up a little, but I could not feel the snow falling or the frigid air blowing gently between the warmth Jer and I shared. I felted so guarded, so protected…

"Christine, look at me." Je said as he turned me around, so that my eyes were staring into his. "You must get your thoughts out of this darkness, out of this fear. You know I'll be here with you, by your side always." He wiped the tears from my cheeks. "You know, you look beautiful when you smile."

What he said me caught me off guard. "You think.. I'm beautiful?" I asked in wonderment.

"Yes I do. And I always have, ever since that first day I heard you sing on the stage. Oh Christine, can't you see? I love you!" Jer proclaimed to me.

I turned my self around to look into his eyes, to see all that he was saying was true. I looked deeply into his blue-green eyes and I found myself to believe that he was telling the truth. His glowed with love, comfort, and protection. He was truly pouring out his love for me and I felt myself to feel this long dormant feeling for him.

"Jer, do you really mean this? I mean, do you really love me? Will you be with me.." I was nervous to ask the last part of my question, "Forever?" I had finally understood the feelings that had been hidden away for all this time. I knew then and there that I truly loved him too. "Promise me, Jer, that what you're saying is the truth, that you really do love me."

I walked away from him for a minute. I looked over the Paris skyline and I had to think about everything that he and I have said. Thinking about what I wanted, what I needed. What I needed was Jer. I looked at Jer and he held his hands out, and I grasped them. He led me to the center of the roof, letting my hair bask and shine in the moon light. Right now, there was no one else in the world that mattered, it was just him and me.

"Christine," Jer began, going down on one knee, "Will you stay with me always?'' Jer asked me. All my life I have longed to her those words spoken to me.

"Yes! Yes, Jer! You know I will!" I exclaimed happily.

At that precise moment, we kissed the most passionate kiss I ever had. After all that had happen, this kiss made me forget everything that was awful and terrifying, it did not exist anymore. All I want was him, and all he wanted was me and we got each other. I love this man, I can finally admit this to him, to myself. He picked up my slender frame and twirled me around all around the roof top and continued to kiss me.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you." I whispered on his ear.

We kissed again.

I sighed "I hate to say this, but we need to go back now. They're probably wondering where the hell I am." I said.

"I know, I was just thinking the same thing." He said, "Maybe after your killer performance, you and I can go out and celebrate."

"Yea, I would love that, just bring your car around and I'll be there, waiting for you." I said as I led to the door. Not ever stopping to think that someone was there, listening, affected by everything that was shared between us. As we left the roof top, I thought I heard the faint sound of crying. Maybe it was just my imagination.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone loved me in "_Il Muto_", I totally owned it! Within the next three months, I had done like 4 or 5 shows, all of them amazing as the next. Rosalie had done like 2 or 3 show, all of them mediocre, I had everything that any girl could wish for. An awesome job, reveling in the fact that the person that I despise sucks and a man who loves me.

But there was something missing during those 3 months. My tutor did not leave me notes, he did not call my name, he did not contact me at all. He also left us alone on the stage, no more sand bags falling or stage drop backs falling either. It was a somewhat of a relief, but there was a part of me that missed him.

I missed the way he used to talk to me at night, and after he talked to me, he would sing my lullaby to put me to sleep. There were no more roses in my vases either. That was replaced by beautiful bouquets of yellow, white, pink and not a single red rose in the mixed.

Jer was always by my side, and I love every moment that I spent with him, they were all magical. But, the funny thing is that no one knows about our engagement. I had him promise me to keep it a secret, for now at least. I don't know why I made him promise, it's not that I feel guilty about it, not in the least bit. I feel a little, scared to be quite honest. I'm not afraid of commitment, I'm of afraid of, well, you know.

That shouldn't matter anyways, because I love Jer, with all my heart and I'm glad I chose him. I wouldn't want any other man, not in this whole world, this whole universe.

To add to the list of happy occasions, tonight is the big masquerade ball to show off the Opera-Populaire to the public, if you have the money. Getting into the masquerade ball cost a pretty penny, it was really meant for the upper class and aristocrats.

But if you worked for them like I do, you get in there for free. I couldn't wait, everything was running smoothly and I couldn't ask it to go any better. Oh how I wished I did.

The Opera-Populaire was decorated in fine gold drapery, and lights galore. Everything seemed lighter and happier. It was suppose to look like it was in 1890, and they succeeded. They even got an old fashioned minstrel, of strings and horns.

Everyone was dressed in old style Parisian masquerade costumes. M. Soldotti was dressed in black and red petty coat, lined with gold with an animal mask. I think it was a bird. M. Anders was dressed up in a gold and white outfit and I think he had a mask with ram horns, that was pretty cool looking, I have to admit. Rosalie was dressed in a gold tight, short dress, with thick, black stripes winding their way up the dress. Piangi was dressed as what I thought as Louis the 13th, also in black and gold, with a cool, funky hat with black feathers sticking from the top. Just like one or two feathers and he even had the white powdered wig. Md. Giry was dressed in a simple elegant evening dress, with a fan, but no mask. Everyone was happy, and maybe a bit drunk, but it did not matter. I was having fun and then the music began and everyone started to dance.

There must have been hundreds of people, dressed in all kind of costumes and they were sprawled out everywhere. You look to the stairs, people were there. You looked to the balconies, even more people. And when you thought you knew someone, think again, they probably some else.

I looked as hard as I could when I got there, but I could not find either of the mangers, Md. Giry, Piangi or Rosalie. Well, not finding Rosalie was a relief for my eyes and ears. And I was right, there were a quite a few people who were a bit drunk, but that just made the party so much more fun. I wasn't really looking for them, all my focus was on Jer.

As Jer and I walked around for a little, just letting everything soak in. He stopped and turned to me. "You would have this dance, milday?" he said, bowing and kissing my hand. I laughed.

"Yes, I would like that very much!" I said. He took my hand and led me the dance floor. The music started to play and he began to twirl me. I felt so alive and happy when I was dancing. It was so nice to be so carefree, not to be able to worry about anything, and I felt as if I was flying. And all my attention was on Jer in this moment. I stared into his gorgeous eyes and I was lost in a sea of happiness.

The song began to slow down he went off of the dance floor. I went to the window to get some air, while Jer got a drink for hime and I.

I was looking towards the Parisian skyline, I saw something. 'No!' I thought, 'It can't be!'

What I saw in the windows relfection scared me so much. It was my angel standing behind me! I gasped and turned around. No one there.

"Christine? What's wrong?" Jer asked, very concerned.

"Oh..nothing." I lied, "It was just my imagination." Right then and there, I became scared again. 'He can't be here, not tonight..Please not tonight.' I pleaded to myself.

"Are you sure? If we need to leave, we can." Jer assured me. leading to the dance floor again.

"No, no! I'm fine, seriously." I lied again. I hated lying to him, he didn't deserve it.

"Okay, if you say so." He said leaning in for a kiss. I kissed back. Then all of the sudden, everything when dark.

Gasps were heard all around the room. I looked around, confused about the change in events, only to see **him**.

"No." I breathed.

Jer looked at me, very confused. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, very concerned.

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. There he was, my teacher. In the flesh, standing the top step, looking around.. For me.

Jer whispered something to me, but I didn't hear him. I was in way too much shock, my body felt numb and my blood froze.

He sauntered down the stairs, very calsually. Then he spoke. "Good evening everyone. How is everyone tonight, good I hope?" He continued down the staircase, looking at everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

He was dressed in all black, even a black full mask, instead of his usual white half mask. He continued walking down the steps.

"Ah, how very good to see you all tonight," he said mockingly, "Did you really think I would leave you all? How very naïve of all you." He maliciously chuckled. He stopped at the tenth step. He looked directly at me, almost through my soul.

"Good evening, Miss LaCour, or should I say Madame Leroux." He sneered at the name.

Everyone gasped. Everyone now knew that Jer and I were engaged, thanks to him.

"Did you miss me? I missed you dearly, I never stopped thinking about you. So, where is he? Where's the lucky man?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to me.

I stuck in place, unable to move. I must have looked like an idiot, staring at him, my mouth slightly opened.

He continued walking towards, talking to me, as if everyone around wasn't even there.

"You look ravishing tonight, but then again.. You always did." He laughed lightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply, my voice breaking slightly.

"What? Can't a teacher come and visit his old pupil? I also came back here to ask, if you come back with me?" he said, only a mere couple of feet away from me. "You still have so much to learn, my girl."

"No, I'm fine here. I'm done learning from you." I said, my heart beating fiercely. I didn't want to go back to him, back to his world of darkness. Jer had shown me a world of light, and I wanted to stay here, with him.

Just then, Jer came running back, with a sword in hand.

"Stay back! Do not come any closer, or would you like to gamble with your life?" Jer asked ferociously, standing by my side, putting the tip the of the sword into his face.

"Jer, please stop." I begged him.

"No, Christine. I've wanted to meet this man, face to face, for so long." My teacher said, with a mocking smile, focusing on Jer. "Hello, monsieur. How are doing this evening? Very well, I hope." He mocked, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get. I will fight you till the very end," he stated, blood in his eyes, "I will win this though, make no mistake of that. I will win her heart. Until then," he said, looking at me, "You will always be mine. You belong to me!"

He turned from me, ran up to the top of the stairs. "Until we meet again, Jeraud! I will defeat you and win her!" He yelled and disappearing in a puff of smoke, down a hole. Jer ran up the stairs and followed him down the hole.

I tried to catch up to him, but I was too late it closed right as I got there.

"NO! Damn it! Jer!" I yelled, as I fell down to me knees, pounding the floor.

As I knelt, I heard everyone around me talking about the incident that had just occurred.

"Who was that masked man?" "Can you believe Jer and Christine are engaged?" "What dos he want with Christine?"

Amidst the confusion, someone laid a hand on my shoulder, urging me up. It was Md. Giry.

"Come quickly," she ordered me, grabbing my wrist, "before it's too late!"

--

"What's going on? Why do know about my Angel? Where's Jer?" I asked frantically.

"I'll tell you when we find and get Jer." She over shoulder. She had led down stairs, to room near the old ballet dormitories. She stopped in front of a door. She opened the doors, to a room of mirrors. I heard a frustrated grunt from Jer.

"Jer?" I called into the room. I looked to where Md. Giry was, but she was not there.

I searched the mirrored room, and gasped. I saw a reflection of my angel. He looked menacing. He frightened me so much now.

I called into the room again, seeing if I could find either Jer or Md. Giry.

"Md. Giry? Jer? Are you okay?"

And right on cue, I saw Md. Giry dragging out Jer, very frustrated and full of hate.

"Come! We are not safe here. Follow me." Md. Giry beckoned us.

--

We made it back to her room and she locked the door behind us. Jer was the first to speak.

"Would you please tell me what's going on? Who is he and what does he want with Christine?" he asked impatiently.

"One moment, if you please," she replied sternly, "Take a seat."

I complied quickly, exhausted mentally and physically from the nights escapade.

"Christine." I turned my head to Md. Giry. She looked at me with sad eyes, feeling my sorrow and my fear.  
"Christine, he only does this for you. Erik would never harm you" she said, trying to console me.

"Who is this Erik?" Jer asked hastily. I didn't have to guess, for I already knew.

Md. Giry took a deep breath.

"Erik was the man you saw tonight, at the ball and in the room of mirrors. You might know him better as the Phantom." she said.

"So, you were telling the truth? I'm so sorry Christine, I should have believed you. Can you forgive me?" He asked, guilty.

"Of course." I said numbly.

"So, what does Erik," Jer asked, practically spitting his name, "want withy her?"

"You see, many years ago, my great-grandmother was also the ballet master here. And she had the responsibility of watching over Christine." She began.

"Wait." I stopped her, "You mean, your grandmother knew my grandmother?"

"Yes, she was her guardian when her father died. She came here, like you did, to live here with her. While she was here, Erik had found her and convinced her that she was her Angel of Music, sent by her father. After awhile, she found out like you did, that he was no angel. He had become just as obsessed as he is with you, he even built a two way mirror to keep an eye on her."

I shivered, I used that mirror everyday. I wondered if he still used it.

"Anyways, she, your grandmother broke his heart when she chose to stay with her love, Raoul. When you came back, he first thought you were your grandmother, but after hearing you sing, he soon knew that you were not. So, he did everything in your power to make you happy and to fall in love with him. Things went for the worse when he overheard your conversation on the roof. It reminded him when your grandmother did they same thing. I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree?" she tried to joke. Neither Jer or I were laughing. Jer sat on a chair, next to me, with clenched fist and jaw. Md. Giry spoke up again.

"Christine, please understand. He does this because he loves you. He actually loves you more than your grandmother. And he's a genius! He's musician, a composer, an architecture, and even a magician!" She really tried to defend him, but it wasn't working.

"But clearly, his "love" has turned to an unhealthy obsession. And it doesn't matter anyways. Erik," Jer said, spitting at his name, "Won't be able to go near Christine. And if he does, I swear to god, I **will** kill him."

"I'm afraid that can't be possible. Erik, you see, is immortal. It is a curse that he keeps to himself. Only you, Christine and my family know it. Well, then again, only us really know about him." Md. Giry explained to Jer.

"Well, I will find a way, no matter what it takes to kill this monster." Jer muttered under his breath.

"Stop! Enough talking about this!" I interjected. There was a long, awkward pause. After a while, Md. Giry finally broke the silence.

"It is getting late, my dear. Christine, you should go to bed. You too, Jer." She said standing up, showing us to the door. I, again, complied very quickly and head back to my room, without uttering a word. Jer soon followed me out.

"Merci, Madame." He called over his shoulder. He followed me, and stopped me.

"Christine, are you okay?" he asked sheepishly. I looked him straight in the eye.

"No, Jer, I'm not. Because right now, the man I once called my protector, my angel, wants to take me away from you and kill you! He's murderer! Oh God!" I sobbed. I turned from and ran into my room and locked the door behind me. I slumped onto the floor and began to sob even more.

There was a knock at the door. I already knew it was Jer, but I just wanted to be alone right now. He continued knock.

"Don't worry," He said through the door, "He won't come near you, I swear this on my life. He won't take you, you will be safe."

Even though the words he was saying were supposed to be words of comfort, it made me cry more, it just wouldn't stop.

After a few moments, I got up and went to my bed and laid down, my face into my pillow, my tears just starting to dry .

"Oh God, what am I supposed to do?" I said into my pillow, "I wish my mother was here.." That thought brought me back to tears and before I knew it, I cried myself asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I really didn't get much sleep, I kept having nightmares. It was the same one, over and over again, relentlessly.

I was on the stage, singing my heart out to a huge audience. Jer was in the front, cheering his heart out. Everything was bright and happy, I was happy.

Then all of the sudden, everything turns dark and everyone disappears, even Jer. I try to call out to Jer, but nothing came out of my throat. I looked frantically into the black void for somebody, anybody.

Then, out of no where, a mirror pops out of no where. Curious, I walked towards the mirror and looked into the pool of glass. I was horrified.

It was me, but instead of my stage costume, I was in Erik's wedding gown. I ran away from the mirror, frightened by the image that it bore.

While I was running, I saw Jer at the other end of the stage, with opened arms towards me. I ran to him, seeking shelter in his arms.

Once I had reached his embraced, he said "There, there, Christine. It's going to be alright." I was very puzzled, because that was not Jer's voice. I looked up, found my voice and screamed.

It was Erik, without his mask. His face was so distorted, so hideous, that I pushed away from him and ran for the door. He laughed cruelly at me.

I was half way down the aisle when he popped right up in front of me. "Don't be afraid, your Angel of Music is here!" He said, laughing maliciously.

I continued to run, trying desperately to find a way out, but I couldn't find any. I ran back to the stage, wanting so badly to get away.

Once again, he popped up in front of me, his face just mere inches away from mine. "Christine.. _Christine.. You will be MINE!_" he whispered harshly as he grabbed my wrist, drawing me even closer to him.

And that's when I woke up, with a scream. I looked around. I was in my own room, in my bed, and in _my _clothes.

I got up to the door, opened it, to be welcomed by Jer, sleeping in his chair in the hallway, again. I brushed his hair out of his angelic face. He stirred slightly, but then settled in his chair again.

I left out a huge sigh of relief.

"Only a dream." I whispered to myself.

I went back into my room, and about half way, I stopped in front of the mirror, remembering what Md. Giry said. I shivered.

I took an extra blanket and draped over the mirror, just to be safe. I then finally crawled back into the safety of my bed.

So, that's where I was at right then. Frightened out of my mind, and too scared to go back asleep, too scared to dream again.

So, about an hour later, I got out of bed to check on Jer. I opened the door, but I only saw an empty chair, and no Jer.

"Jer?" I whispered loudly. No response. I called out again. "Jer?" I said a little louder, not wanting to disturb anyone who was maybe still asleep.

I began to meander down the hallway, checking each room to see if Jer was in there.

I reached the mangers office, and heard voices, one of the belonging to Jer. It sounded like an important conversation, so I decided to eves drop.

I saw everyone in there, including Rosalie and Vincent. I first heard M. Soldotti speak up.

"This man is making an ass out of us! What is meaning of showing up at the party and crashing it?! And then this morning, demanding we do this abomination??" he bellowed. "He's a raving lunatic!"

'What abomination?' I pondered to myself. 'Why are they talking about Erik?'

"Keep your voice down, monsieur, please. We needn't wake Christine. She's needs her rest." Md. Giry sternly said.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't understand this!" he hoarsely retorted.

"I don't either," put in M. Anders "But in my honest opinion, we might as well ignore his asinine demands ."

"I second that." M. Soldotti agreed, raising his arm.

"I don't." Jer said.

"What? Why?" questioned M. Anders.

"Well, as I see this, this is a way we can fish out our "Phantom". Don't you see? If we put on his work, comply to his demands, he will come and see it, no doubt about that. At that time, we'll have the police surrounding the place. He could never escape, and that's when we will catch him." he explained.

"Are you sure that will work? Do you really want to risk the consequences?" Md. Giry asked wearily.

"Do you see any other options?" Jer asked, raising an eye brow.

"What demands? What consequences?" I asked, deciding I had enough listening to half details.

"Ah, good morning, mademoiselle. Seems like you're the lady of the hour." M. Anders greeted me, looking genuinely surprised and nervous.

"What do you mean? What is this "abomination"?" I inquired, ignoring his hospitality.

Everyone looked at each other with uneasy eyes, remaining quiet. I had just about enough of this.

"Quit with the bull crap and just tell me!" I demanded. Everyone was shocked, I guess they didn't expect to act this way.

"Well, Erik left another one of his notes." Md. Giry said quietly, finally speaking up, handing the note to me. I read the cursed thing.

'Dear messieurs,

I cannot express how much I enjoyed your little party, very entertaining. I enjoyed it immensely.

Well, getting on with the tedious business. I have for you, sirs, a piece for you to put on, Don Juan Triumphant. I have worked very hard on this and would greatly appreciate that you heed my wishes, no, my commands.

Rosalie, must be taught to act, not her normal rather pitiful attempt to act. Stomping around on the stage does not count.

Vincent, you must lose some weight, Don Juan is very seductive, and your muffin top isn't very appealing.

M. Soldotti and M. Anders, please mind your own business. You are to run the business side of the Opera House, not the arts side. That is **my **job.

Now, to miss La Cour, the star of our show, which is a long over do reward for her.

Her voice is simply to die for, it puts all of the angels of heaven to shame, but; She has so much still to learn.

My offer is still open, which is for her to come back to me, to her teacher. To her Angel.

And lastly, Jer. My fine gentleman, you might want to give up this futile battle, your defeat is almost prearranged. And I do not feel like killing you, not if I can help it. I know Christine would be most unhappy. But I will **if **you get between Christine and I.

I remain, gentlemen, your master of mischief and the arts,

Erik.'

I stared at the note for what felt like an eternity and everyone stared at me, waiting for my reaction.

I laughed a nervous laughed, maybe I was into hysterics, and slumped into the nearest chair and looked everyone.

"Do you really expect me to do this? To do his damned show, to be a pawn in your sick game?" I asked, tears swelling and my rage building. I clenched the letter to my chest, holding back my tears.

"Christine, please understand, we need your help to catch this man. We can't do it without you." M. Soldotti begged.

"NO! I can't do it! I just can't!" I cried.

"Maybe she's scared." Rosalie taunted me, making my blood boil more, "She's afraid of how the public really thinks of her and how they really fe-"

"Shut up." I sharply said, quietly at first, having enough of her.

"What?" she said, completely appalled, "You cannot tell me-"

"Oh yes I can, you shrieking banshee!" I said, finally losing it, rising from my chair, walking towards her, "You have one thing right; I am scared. I'm scared for my life! Maybe if you weren't so self-centered, you might actually have some empathy for me. But you don't, you only care for yourself! You have no idea the position that I'm in! None of you do!" I yelled. I sat back down, exhausted by this emotional burst.

"Ladies, settle down, please!" M. Anders interjected.

"I can't take this anymore!" I cried, tears now streaming down my face. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? Haven't I already been through enough?" I got up and headed for the door, I had enough of this.

"Christine? Where are you going?" asked Jer, very concerned.

"I don't know, I just need to go somewhere to think about all of this." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Please, don't go far." Jer pleaded.

"I just need to be alone." I said. I walked out of the room and slammed the door, thinking about where I wanted to go, to find some peace from this madness.


	12. Chapter 12

I had decided to go visit my mother's grave. I really needed my mom's guidance right now, and I thought I would be the safest there.

I let a note for Jer, just letting him know where I was going, but said not to follow and that I'll be back. I didn't need him to worry that much.

As I wrote the note, I looked over to my dresser and saw something shine in the sunlight that leaked through my window. I set my pen down and slowly walked towards it.

When I reached the dresser, I discovered that it was my grandmother's ring, with a note beside it.

'Christine, I love you and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Let your grandmother's ring show you just how special you really are. Your mother wanted me to use it as your engagement ring.

Love always and forever,

Jer'

I picked up the trinket and put it on my wedding finger. It was so beautiful and elegant, but it was too big and I feared that it would fall off.

I thought for a moment. Then I came up with the idea of putting it on a necklace chain.

I rummaged through what very little jewelry I had and found my mother's gold chain. I thought that would be perfect. I slipped the ring on and clasped it to my neck.

I finished the note for Jer, got dressed in the proper black attire, grabbed a bouquet of flowers, and was on my way.

--

"Merci." I said as I got out of the cab, pulling up to the cemetery.

I took a big breath, I hadn't been here since my mother's funeral, almost 10 months ago. I took a step in side in the black, iron gates and looked around.

'Oh mom, you don't belong here.' I realized to myself. This place was dark and cold, and she was just the opposite. She was everything warm and bright. She exuded such a happiness that I had ever seen.

My eyes began to water, so I decided to continue my journey.

As I walked, snow began to dust all the monuments and sculptures. There many sculptures dotting the grave yard, and most were of angels. All of the looked cold and distant, everything an angel was not. I looked at each angel, longing for mine to return or in this case, to even come.

'You lied to me. You promised me that the Angel of Music would watch over and protect me.' I thought bitterly to myself. I know she didn't lie, but that what it felt like to me.

I furthered my journey when I stopped. I felt a chill go up my spine and the color fleeing from my cheeks. It felt as if someone pr something was following me, watching me.

I scanned every part of the cemetery, but my search was fruitless. Maybe I was letting everything get to me and was just imagining it.

Then I heard rustling from a huge bush. I stood there, unable to move, frozen with fear. I held my breath and closed my eyes when the noise become louder and more apparent.

I opened one eye, and breathed, it was just an innocent rabbit.

I felt like an idiot. I was letting my paranoia get the best of me.

"God, Mom, please give me strength." I said quietly to myself. I continued to my mother's grave.

I silently walked, thinking to myself.

"Why did you leave me? I need you so badly right now. I need your kind words, your protective arms.."

I trailed off, pools of tears forming. I gripped the flowers so that I wouldn't completely lose it. I took another big breath and collected myself.

I wandered through the place, thinking about my mother, about all of the things she would miss. My children, my performances.. The wedding.

And that's when it hit me; My mother would have a fit if she saw me right now, being so depressed and all of my self pity. She wouldn't want this of me. I'm mourning for her, but instead, I should be celebrating her. She would want me to move on with my life, to go on and to be happy.

"Mom, I promise I'll do just that!'' I vowed to her, reaching upon the mausoleum where she was buried.

"Help me say good bye…_ Help me say.. Good bye!_" I whispered, finally letting the tears fall.

"Oh mom, I miss you so.."

I sat on the ground, and let out all of my hatred and fear. But I still felt alone, and that's when I heard it.

I heard a violin softly playing the lullaby and an angelic voice singing, though, it wasn't the same familiar words that I knew.

__

Wandering child, so lost, so helpless,

Yearning for my guidance…

I felt so alone, and I wasn't scared of his voice anymore. Like I was in a trance, I answered back in song.

__

Angel, or father, friend or phantom, who is this tearing?

Have you forgotten your Angel?

Angel, o speak, what endless longings, echo in this whisper….

It was weird, because I no longer feared him. I was so alone right now, and he came to comfort me. So I thought.

__

Too long you have wandered, far from my far reaching gaze..

Wildly my mind beats against you.. YET THE SOUL OBEYS!

I stood up, looking at the mausoleum, and it's gates opening on their own. I began to walk up the steps, entranced by his voice. My soul was drawn to him, like a moth to the flames.

_Angel of Music, I/you denied you/me,_

_Turning from true beauty!_

_Angel of Music, my protector/do no shun me_

_Come to me/your strange, Angel!_

_"I am your Angel of Music! Come to me, Angel of Music.."_

He beckoned to me. My mind was almost his, I could not break from his grasp, even though my head said get the hell out of there, my soul said to listen to him, to obey him. Mind only heard his voice, and everything was getting darker.

Then, I heard a warm voice in the back of my head. It was choppy at first, like I only heard a few words at a time. It tried desperately to bring back to the light."Christine.. Don't… Back… Listen.. Me!"

The voice was so warm and familiar, but Erik's voice still had his reign over me. I was at the top of the steps when the warm voice finally broke through Erik's grasp.

"Christine! Don't go!! It's a trap! Don't listen to him!! For God sake, let her go!" It was Jer. I had finally woke up from Erik's trance that he had over me, but it was too late. Erik was standing beside me, his arm around my waist. I tried run, but he was too strong.

"Let me go!" I cried, trying to break from his grip.

"Christine, come back to me, please." He said with such a longing, that I almost felt sorry for the pitiful creature. That's when Jer stepped in.  
"Monster! Let her go! I will kill you, so God help me!" Jer said with such a ferocity that I had never seen. "

"Bravo, monsieur!" Erik jeered on. "Let's see how far you dare go!" He looked at me again, and then at the necklace. A horrid anger came across his face when his eyes landed on my necklace. There was such a pain in his eyes, and swear I saw tears forming.

But that soon went away, as he tore my grandmother's ring from neck. I gasped and he threw me to the side. I looked at him in horror.

"I'm here monsieur, the Angel of Death!" He called to Jer, as he unsheathed his sword.

"More tricks, Erik? I promise you, that I have no tricks up my sleeve!" Jer challenged him as he unsheathed his sword. "If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I will shred you to ribbons, I vow that."

Erik laughed him his maniacal laugh. "Please? You really think I would harm the one I love? You are sadly mistaken, for you are the one that I wish to cause harm to."

At that moment, Erik jumped down the stairs and began to lash out violently.

Jer and Erik were weaving through the graves and sculptures, their deadly swings just barely missing their targets, each clash sending sparks. From what I saw, it seemed a pretty even fight.

There was a point where Erik and Jer were playing cat and mouse around a rather large tombstone and then, Erik was gone. I was very confused, and then I called out to Jer.

"JER!!" I tried desperately to warn him, but Erik caught him off guard and his precision was just right. He got Jer in the back and he fell to the ground with a thud.

I was frozen in horror, I couldn't believe what I just saw. Jer was bleeding on the ground, looking helpless at me and Erik was walking towards me.

"You see, Jeraud? I told you I would win this battle!" Erik said over his shoulder, walking towards me.

Hearing this, Jer somehow found the strength to get up and run to Erik, violently swinging and just barely missing. It had begun to be too much for Erik, he couldn't continue to dodge Jer's deadly slashes.

At last, Jer has gotten the best of him, causing him fall back, and getting his sword out of his grasp. Erik scrambled to get his sword, but was to slow. Jer had kicked the sword out his way, and raised the sword over his heart.

"Now, to end this misery that you have caused. Christine, turn your face away!" Jer called out.

"Wait!" I called, not knowing what I was thinking. I looked into Erik's eyes and they showed the ultimate betrayal and all the pain in the world. Even he, didn't deserve this.

"It won't matter!" I yelled to Jer, "He's… He's immortal!" I said, stumbling over my words. I also couldn't bear to see Jer hurt somebody, it's just not like him.

Erik's eyes were locked on mine, and my eyes darting back and forth from Jer and Erik. There was a long silence, then Jer finally spoke up.

"Fine, I'll let you live this time. But if you so even go near her, I will kill you, someway, somehow." He warned Erik, sword still unsheathed, walking backwards towards me.

He led me to his motorcycle and got on, me sitting behind them. I was still looking at Erik, lying on the ground, with his eyes full of pain and hatred.

As the motorcycle roared away, I could hear Erik, cursing both Jer and I.

"Now, let it be war upon you BOTH!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys... I'm soooooooo sorry about the whole delay on writing my story. I'm going what we call a "Writer's Block". And it sucks.. Alot.

I'm also going through a stage of depression, so my creativity has been shut down...

But I want to try something really outlandish.. I want you guys to pitch me some ideas on how to end it. Because I've had some ideas, but I haven't liked them. Even if its like, 2 sentences long, maybe it'll be the spark to light my creative fire again. If you guys wish to sumbit ideas, my email address is .


	14. Chapter 14

Rehearsals were underway for Don Juan and everything was going pretty smoothly, suprisingly enough. But I couldn't help to think that something was deeply wrong. It was too calm for my liking. There were no "accidents', no notes or any sign of Erik at all. And I know that he was there, some where in the shawdows, watching me. Jer tried to convinced that it was all in my mind and he assured me that nothing bad would happen.

But I still felt Eriks gaze upon me, especially at night, when Jer wasn't at my side. I didn't even feel safe in my own room. I made Jer put a board in front of the mirror in my room, and make sure there were no way of getting in or out without my knowing it. But Erik is so.. Cunning. And he knows everything about the Opera Populaire, he helped build it! And it also helps if you've lived here all your life and then some.

One night, when I was alone in my room, I practice all of my music. To get my mind off of you-know-who. I sang everything, from the first number to the very last note. I sort of exhausetd myself, it was the first time in a month or so that I actually sang to my fullest strength. I took a deep breath and plopped on my bed. I stared at my ceiling, trying to figure out what I was supposed to do.

Jer still had his plan on trying to arrest Erik. He won't forgive him for what he wanted to do me and him. And I won't forgive him either, he almost killed Jer. My Jer. My husbund.. Well, not my husbund yet, but soon enough. That's if we survive this. Or rather if Jer survives it.

When we were at the grave yard, I never saw such anger, hatred or bloodlust in someone's eyes than I did in Erik's. Erik was and probaly still intented to kill Jer. At the moment Jer hit the ground, I thought he was dead, I really did. My heart sank and such a fear consumed me that had never before.

"Ugghh!" I sighed, lying all the way on my bed, not even bothering to take off my shoes, my hands burying my face. "What's going to happen now? What's going to happen to Jer, to me?" As I said this allowed, my eyes began to droop. I tried to stay awake, afraid to sleep and to dream. I haven't had that dream for a while. But I also haven't had much sleep in a while. But while these thoughts ran through my head, my eyes drooped relentlessly and I drifted off into a deep sleep. The firsts in months.

--

The next day was another rehearsal day, and I was running a little late. My damn alarm didn't go off. When I had finally gotten there, I heard Rosalie screeching about something. What it was I wasn't sure until I got through the door. I saw Jer in the room and sighed a sigh of relief. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"What's going on?" I whispered to him. What I saw was Rosalie and Md. Giry, going at each other.

"Rosalie is pissed about the size of her part." Jer whispered hoarsely. I already knew that, but I guess until today she's only been complaining to Vincent and some her fellow cast mates. Today must have been the breaking point for her. "All of the sudden, she started to rant and rave. The managers tried to settle her down, but they made little sucsess. That's when Md. Giry stepped in." Gesturing towards the two of them.

"This is a complete OUTRAGE! Why must I get one of the smallest parts in the ENTIRE SHOW?! Vincent and I have ALWAYS had the lead together!!" Rosalie harped at the cool Md. Giry. "And why does _Christine_," she sneered, "Get the lead. It's completely unfair! She is undeserving! And this "Erik's" work? HIDEOUS!"

"Ssshh!" Md. Giry said sternly, "You must not anger the composer! He will HEAR you!" Md. Giry looked carefully around, so did Jer and I.

"Don't you dare shush me!" Rosalie spat at Md. Giry, while wagging her finger in her ancient face, "I cannot believe you actually have the ner-"

"Rosalie, your hissy fits are getting old and to be quite frank, tacky." Voiced a rather annoyed ghostly tone, "May I suggest to you to shut up? I am really not fond of the way you critize my work and treat other people, especially Christine. It puts me out. And you really don't want to put me out." Just as the statement was done, a very expensive and old vase was thrown across the room, just missing Rosalie's head by mere inches.

"I-I-I'm sorry.." sqeaked a petrified Rosalie, who at this point was whiter than my bed sheets.

"Good. Now, shall we get back to rehearsals?" said the voice, who sounded very amused. A dark chuckle echoed through the room, and leaving everyone feeling uneasy.

--

As I walked out of rehearsals, I found myself lost in my thoughts, trying to figure out how to escape Erik's grasps. Then it had finally dawn on me. Why not just run? If I leave, then Erik will leave the Opera Populaire and it's inhabitants alone. If we run away together, without telling a single soul, he'll never figure out where to find us. Then Jer and I can live without fear. And Jer can actually live, without the threat if his life.

With this brilliant thought, I had to think of a way to tell Jer without Erik knowing, which was exteme task of it's own. Erik was everywhere, he knew where everyplace in Opera house, hell, in the whole city of Paris is, but I had finally decided to the roof of the Opera house. Where else is there? So, now I had set plan into action. I worte a note Jer, slipped a note to him telling to meet me on the roof at midnight tonight. That it would solve all of our problems.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at my digital clock on my table, beside my bed. I sighed in relief, it was just about 11:35 P.M. Meaning that I would meet Jer on the roof top of the Opera House in less than a half hour. Every fiber of my body trembled, excited and nervous that I could actually work. As simple as it is, it could work. My idea, well, like I said, it's very simple.

It's just to run away. That's it, no fancy traps, no clever plans and no daring attemps, it's just to run away together. I just hope Jer agrees to it and will want to go through it.

As I looked again at my clock, it's red digital numbers finally read 11:55. My cue to get up and go to the top of the roof to meet my true love. I crawled silently out of my bed, and slipped on my black, peacoat, with October's air becoming frigid with each passing day. I walked to my door and turned the brass door knob and walked to the stairs, winding up and up, leading to Jer.

--

I finally reach the final step and the thrushold of the door and opened the ancient, oak door leading to the roof and hopefully to Jer. The air caught me off guard, frigid and frozen. I was able to see my quickened breaths. I scanned to the roof top, seeing if I could find Jer in the dark, midnight skies of Paris.

"You're late." said a sacarstically annoyed voice to the left of my body. I whipped to the sound and met with Jer's playful yet weary gaze. "So, what is your plan? Your note left alot to the imagination. ' A plan to get away from it all', a little cryptic, don't you think?'

I hugged Jer and kissed his cheek. I looked into his blue- green eyes and took a breath. "My plan is this: Run away! Together, and leave this God forsaking place. Let's run to the country side, or to England or even back to America. Anywhere besides here!"

"What?" he asked bewildered, "You really just want us to-"

"Run away? Yes!! Please understand," I said, cutting him off. I led him to the furnace box in the center so we could sit down. I took his hands in my hands. "Listen to me. Erik terrorizes the Opera-Populaire because of you and me. If we leave without telling anyone but M. Andrew and M. Soldotti, he would leave the innocent alone and we can in peace.. Togther." I said, really empahsizing on the "together" part.

"I'm not sure of it. It seems too simple to work. Erik, unfortuante as it is, is extremely cunning. What if he finds us out? Then what? We'd be back where we are now, if not worse." Jer countering my idea. "It just seems too simple. And what about Erik's show? I'm pretty sure that Erik won't be happy that you're skipping out on his show."

"I know, I know," I said, "But I'd do anything to keep you alive. Don't you see that Erik will do anything to get to me? And thats means killing you! I couldn't bear knowing that I was-"

"Stop talking like this." Jer said, now cutting me off. "I won't let him kill me, and he will never get to you. I won't allow it." He sighed a rather large side and looked up to the sky, not really looking at anything in particular.

"Fine, we'll run away together, but after you finish the show. Deal."

"But?" I interjected

"No "but"s, understand?" he said.

"Fine, I'll finish the damn show. Happy?" I mumbled. He kissed my nose.

"I am now. Come here you." He said as he pulled me into a hug. As we hugged, he kissed the top of my head. "I love you so much Christine. I hope you know that, and you mean the world to me. I don't know what I do without you. And I promise you we will get out of this alive."

I shivered, thinking about the other alternative. 'I only hope so." I thought to myself. We sat in eachother's embraces for a few minutes, just sitting there not saying a word. My eyes began to droop relentlessly.

"Jer?" I said in a groggy tone.

"Yes?" He answered back in the same tone.

"I need to sleep." I said as I turned towards him.

"You could sleep on my shoulders here." He happily mumbled. I giggled and stood up in front of him.

"No, in a bed perfereably, not that you're not comfy, it's just it's cold out here." I said with a shiver down my spine, "And I don't want to run the risk of him.. Shit!"

"What?" he asked, now fully alert.

"I'm SO stupid! Rememeber the night you propose to me on this roof?'' I asked, hoping he would put two and two together.

"Yeah," He said slowly, "But I don't see what the point i-" He stopped. "Dammit!" He ran all around the roof, looking for any evidence that he was here. "Erik! You coward! Show yourself if you're here!'' There was no response to Jer's yelling. " I promise you, that you will not touch us! Christine and I will leave here alive! Do you hear me?" Jer was infuriated.

"I'm so sorry Jer, I had completely forgotten that he was here on that nigt! I'm such an idiot!" I said, as tears of frustration and anxiety began to escape from eyes.

"Sssh. It's going to be okay. I don't blame you, not in the least bit. I vow, on my life that we WILL run away together, alive and unscathed. We WILL live in peace, without any fear. And all of this, " He whispered in my ear as he drew me near him, whiping my tears, " This nightmare will be gone. You'll foget about all of this. I will do anything in my power to make it happen." He kissed my head gently. He looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed. "We better go," he whispered, "It's almost 1 in the morning, and you have a full day ahead of you. I'll stay in your room tonight, okay?" He said as we walked towards the door that lead back down to the opera house.

I nodded, hoping that what Jer said was going to be true. But I had the worst feeling in the world, one that I dreaded the most; That was someone was going to lose this battle, and thier life.


	16. Chapter 16

After making our journey through the winding maze of the upper back stage and through catacombs of where my dressing room lied, I had about collapsed on Jer. It was one in the morning, and tonight was the opening night for Erik's show, Don Juan. I had a huge day ahead of me and right then, all I wanted was sleep, something I have been deprived of for the last couple of weeks.

As I climbed into my small bed, Jer had ensued, trying to take as little room as he could. After we had settled in, he wrapped his strong, yet gentle arms around my waist and parts of my shoulder, cradling me and protecting me. It took little time for Jer to be rendered into unconscious sleep, but for me, it took what seemed like eternity. With my mind being far from relaxed, I layed in my bed, and stared at the clock on my dresser; 1:45 am, read the little red digital numbers.

'Ugh! What the hell??' I thought to myself. All I wanted to do was to fall asleep and wake up and happily find that this was all a nightmare, and that Jer and I were going to be married in a beautiful Parisian church in the spring. 'Is that really too much to ask for?' As I lied, wide awake and unseemly tired, I began to wonder to myself.

What happens if Jer's plan doesn't work? What's going to happen to the Opera House, to the people here? What's going to happen to Jer? To me? A chill sent shivers through me as I thought of the worst. I'll be taken form the warm light, and plunged into eternal darkness with Erik. After he takes me, would he Jer alone, safe and unscathed?

'Please,' I begged silently to God, 'Please let Jer's plan work. Please don't let him take me. Please watch over us all.'

---

When I had awoken, it was early in the morning, around eight-thirty, and I looked around and found myself to be alone in my bed.

"Jer..?" I asked groggily. No response. I was still lying in my bed, my arms draped over my face. I sat up, knowing my room was small and that Jer was not in the tiny abode.

I swung my legs around the bed, and got up. I put on a sweatshirt and some comfy pants and pulled my wild bed hair back into a sleek, yet somehow messy, pony tail. I opened my door, and welcomed by a barrage of people, filing and bustling everywhere to get ready for tonight.

"Excuse me?" I called out to the nearest person, who just happened to be Md. Giry. "Have you seen Jer?" I yawned.

"Hmm.. I think I saw him heading towards M. Soldatti and Ander's office." She said thoughtfully. "How are you doing, my dear?"

"Wh-what? Oh! I'm fine, a little worried and tired," I stammered, thrown by her random question a little bit. "But I'm otherwise good."

"That is good to hear, child." She sighed a rather deep sigh, " I wish it didn't have to come to this." She finished, her tone melancholic. I could see the pain in her eyes she held for me.. And for Erik.

"I know, it's not what I would have chosen, but this is the only way. For everyone's sake" I sadly said. If Jer would just listen to me, all of this could be avoided. A few moments of silence, amidst the bustling traffic among the corridors, had passed.

"Well, thank you Md. Giry." I said as I walked away.

"Christine?" She called after me. I turned, almost knocking a set piece out of someone's hand. "Yes?" I asked after regaining my composure.

"Please, be careful." She said gravely and then she walked away. I stood in the middle of the hallway, trying to soak in what Md. Giry just said. 'Does she not have faith in Jer's plan?' I asked myself, perplexed. I ran after Md. Giry with so many questions flooded my mind. "Md. GIRY!" I called in the noisy halway. She was walking to the studio, probably to rehearse the ballet corp once more before tonights' performance.

"Wait!" I hollered once more. Finally sifting through the people in the narrow hallway, I caught up with her. I grabbed her shoulder. "Md. Giry, why did you say that?" I asked, trying to look into her grey eyes, but she kept averting my gazing. "Please tell me."

She just stood there, silient and as hard as stone. I thought if I stared at her any longer, I would burn a hole in her head. We both stood outside of the ballet studio, I, waiting for to respond, and she, I'm betting, for me to give up and walk away. But I was more stubborn than that; I don't give up that easily.

"Do you not believe Jer's plan will work?" I asked her. That caught her attention, for when I finished my sentence, her head jerked quickly up. She looked anxious, almost fearful. She looked around quickly.

"No, I do not and I have good reasons why not to." She said gravely.

"Will you tell me why?" I asked her, a little too tense.

"Roaul." She simply said. I was very confused. She looked like that was all she was going to say.

"What?" I questioned, completely baffled. She heaved a tired sigh.

"You remember when your grandmother talked about Raoul?" I nodded. "Well, it's just.. He thought of the same exact plan that Jer has. And Erik figured it out, and I will bet you anything he figures out Jer's." She said quietly, just so I could hear her. I was stunned, I couldn't believe it.

"No." I whispered quietly. That's all I could say to her and what she just shared with me. I turned from her and ran, trying to look for Jer and warn him of what Md. Giry had said. I ran back through the narrow hallway, desperately looking for him. "Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!" I muttered under my breath. 'Why isn't anything work out for me?' I complained to myself.

I finally arrived at the two manager's office door, and I could hear faintly M. Anders and Soldotti and Jer, discussing about tonight's plans of attack. I knocked but then decided to walk in. All three of them looked startled at first, but then relaxed to see it was me.

"To what do we owe this fine visit from Mademoiselle LaCour?" asked M. Soldotti.

"May I speak with Jeraud for a few moments?" I inquired, knowing very well they would comply.

"Umm.. Well, I guess so. Why?" asked a very puzzled M. Anders. Both of the manager's looks were of confusion of my sudden urgency.

"Thank you. It'll just be a moment." I said as I took Jer's arm and lead him into the hallway. He looked just as confused as the two men we had just left.

"What's this all about, Christine? Is everything okay?" Jer asked, worried lines appearing on his forehead.

"It's about tonight." I said, swallowing hard. This wasn't going to be easy telling him that his plan was a failure.

"Well..?" He asked, his tone anxious.

"It's not going to work. Erik has already figured it out. Let's just go, run away now." I said rather fast.

"What's not going to work? My plan?" I nodded. "How do you know this?" Jer asked, probing for more answers.

"Md. Giry told me Raoul-"

"Raoul? Who's Raoul?" he asked.

"My great-grandmother's love. Well anyways, Md. Giry told me that he had the same-" before I could finish my statement, the 15 minute was called before the house was let in, which meant I had to get ready and Jer had to go and prepare.

'' We'll talk about this later, Christine." He hurriedly said. He kissed my forehead and walked away. "Break a leg!''

"No! Jer wait!" I called out to him, but I was quickly taken by the costume and makeup artist to my dressing room. 'Damnit,' I thought bitterly to myself. 'Damnit.'


	17. Chapter 17

"Ow Ouch!" I complained as the costume designer squeezed my mid section into a rather tiny and constricting corset. "Do you want to break my ribs?" I said sharply, though I didn't mean to say it like that. I immediately felt bad after my comment. "Sorry." I apologized.

"No, don't be. I'm sorry Madameoiselle, it's not like I mean to hurt you!" said a small british man with orange glasses and frost tipped hair. "But you do look smashing!" He walked away to get the full idea of my costume. It was a warm, golden yellow corset, with white lace sleeves gracing my shoulders and and a dark brown and pink rose long and flowing skirt. I walked to the mirror and I had to admit, it did look good on me.

"But does it have to compromise my health?" I asked sourly. I walked from the full length mirror and back to the small man who was chuckling at my comment.

"Pain is beauty, girl." He said as he lead me to the makeup artist and her counter, in my dressing room. "And honey, you look amazing." He clapped his hands excitedly as he handed me off to a woman with a blush brush in her hand.

"Where did you get the idea of the costume from?" I asked him, while the tall lady in front of me did my makeup.

"Oh, well, I had some trouble with my designs." He said, walking around me, making sure i didn't look like a clown, "And I found this design in my mail! At first I was like 'Okay, that's weird..' but then I looked at the letter with design. It said 'Stay within my guidelines; I know what is best for our star' O.G. It was weird, but I just fell in LOVE with it!" He walked away. My mouth hung open, but I wasn't really surprised to be honest. I should have seen it coming. Of course Erik wanted dictate how I looked on stage. It was his show, after all.

"Honey, you have to close your mouth when she's doing your blush. Otherwise, you get a not so tastey snack." He said with a wink. I closed my mouth and began to become lost withinh my thoughts.

'How am I going to tell Jer what Md. Giry told me? He's already in his seat probably or talking to either one of the managers or the police...' I thought to my self, 'I should have talked faster.' I wanted scream in frustration because of all of this.

"Damnit." I instead said, grumbling to myself. "Am I almost done?" I asked. I was getting antsy for tonight; I just wanted tonight to be done.

"Just a few more things and..... Wah-la! You are finito! Tre magnifique!" he said. I looked in the mirror, and instead of the usual harsh, stage make up I was used to by now, I saw a very light, almost natural looking makeup.

"Wow, it looks great, but isn't it a little too, well, little?" I asked. It's not like I didn'tlike it, but I was just a little confused by the lack of it. It usually looked like flour on my face with rosy cheeks and blood red lips, with dark eyes. But now, it was a light foundation, with very little blush, just enough to make them pink and my lips rose red, and my eyes light and beatuiful.

"That's how they wanted it. Don't ask me." He walked away, towards the door with the tall makeup lady in tow. "Break a leg tonight! You'll do wonderful!" He called out as he shut my door.

I sighed a rather deep sigh. 'I wonder what Erik is up to?' I asked myself silently. I had a feeling it couldn't be a good thing, and lately now, it seems it's never a good thing with Erik.

I grunted. It was all getting very annoying to me, playing cat and mouse, always trying to please him so that he didn't get pissed. I wonder what would happen if something didn't go his way. Would the consequences be dire? Even catastrophic? I'd rather not think about that, knowing very well what he is capable of.

As I soon as I exited out of reality, there a knock at the door that made me jump a foot in the air and my heart almost stop, making me renter.

"5 minutes, Christine. 5 minutes!" Md. Giry called through my door.

"Thank you." I said as soon I felt my heart beat again. "I''ll be right there."

As I headed for the door, I noticed something on the corner of my makeup counter. I stopped and looked at it, trying to make myslef believe it wasn't what I thought it was. I walked over to the counter and my fear was confirmed; On the edge of the counter I saw a fresh rose, with it's usual black, satin ribbon. And lying next to it was a pure, white envelope with the blood red skull, wax seal. My heart sank and my stomach dropped at least a foot.

'Oh no,' I thought sadly to myself. 'Shit.' I walked to the counter, my trembling hands reaching for the note that was sure to ruin my night. 'It's just a note. It's just a note." I kept reminding myself as I ripped open the thing. It just simply read;

'Break a leg, my love. You will be fine, I'll make for certain.

Your Angel.'

'That's it?' I asked puzzled. I look at the note mulitiple times, just incase I missed something, but there was nothing else. 'Strange. That's not like him at all...' As confused as I was, I had to hurry to the stage. I couldn't be late for what could be potentially my last show. I sighed one last heavy sigh and headed for the stage, keeping a look out for Jer.

---

I made it to the stage with seconds to spare. The begining of the first act had just started, with the chorus all on stage, describing my fate. With my stomach bombarded with butterflies and my hands trembling and sweaty, Md. Giry gently squeezes my shoulder to console me.

"It will be alright, my child." she tried covincing me, failing miserably. I weakly smiled back to her and I sighed. It was nearly time to make my entrance, for Vincent and Rubino, our newer tenor, had almost finished their scene.

'Dear God,' I prayed, 'Let tonight go on without a hitch.'


	18. Chapter 18

_"No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her hearts, but dreams of love!" _I sang as graced the stage as _Aminta_, Erik's leading female character. My heart fluttered with anxiousness in my chest and my stomach was in knots. I sat down on my mark, I glanced to Jer for reassurance. I searched his face for that, but all I found was fear and anger. He looked at me, trying to look confident, but not doing so well.

I turned away, and looked down to my hands, which were shaking slightly. It seemed like an eternity before Vincent came back on, but I finally heard Rubino's line for his entrance.

"_Master?_" Rubino asked in song. Vincent walked out onto the stage, actually gliding more than anything, covering half his face with his cloak, which scared me in a sense. He never did that in rehearsal, which made me even more nervous and anxious. He continued to walk forward, instead of staying next to Rubino.

'Why is he changing his blocking?' I found myself wondering frantically, my mind began reeling in the worst possible ways, thinking that it was not Vincent on the stage right now.

_I'll make it for certain.._

Those five words flashed in my mind in that instant. 'So that's what he meant.' I thought bitterly to myself. 'Damn him. I should have known that he's pull some bull shit like this.' I was furious at him and the situation he created, but I had to keep a straight face while I was on stage. I didn't want to ruin Jer's plan, even though in the back of my mind, I could feel it crumbling already.

_''Passarino - go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey" _Erik sang back to him. I could feel his eyes, never leaving the back of me. He took another couple of steps closer to me, my heart beating even faster and my hands shaking a little bit more. I took a deep breath as he sang to me, his soft, velvet voice engulfing me.

_"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent. "_ He almost purred it seemed, slinking his way slowly towards me, _"I have brought you That our passions may fuse and merge_," his voice began to grow in sound, making each phrase a little louder and more passionate than the last one, _" In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me Now you are here with me No second thoughts.. You've decided... Decided_." His voice dropped to almost a whisper when he finished.

He tore his cloak off, and revealed a beautifully sculpted body, unlike to Vincent's usually round figure. He glided over the stage, each step more graceful and precise than his last, his eyes never letting go of me. My eyes never letting go of him.

_"Past the point of no return. No backward glances: our games of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when" -no use resisting: abandon thought,and let the dream descend.."_

His voice entranced me, making me feel like I was in a dream, making all of my movements surreal. When he grabbed my hand, I felt as though I was floating. When his hand touched my waist, his arm wrapped around me, I was numb; It was neither a good or a bad thing to be feeling, honestly. A wave of mixed emotion came crashing in. Anger, happiness, nervous, anxiety, love and hate. I couldn't pin point the exact emotion I was feeling. It was all very confusing to me. Everything was spinning around me.

I was so involved with me and my dizzying thoughts, that I had almost missed my entrance to sing.

"_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ." _He finished, his eyes burning with passion and unsaid desire. His green eyes smoldered in his black mask that covered the upper part of his face, making it seem like he was going to to just burn it off.

I looked to Jer again for strength, but he wasn't there. Box Five was completely empty. Dread knotted my stomach as I sang the first few lines of my part of the song.

_"You have brought me To that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence..Silence.." _I took a deep breath and glanced back the empty seat, hoping Jer just had to go to the bathroom or something, but it was still empty. I wondered desperately where he was.

_"I have come here hardly knowing the reason why, in my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent. Now I am here with you no second thoughts I've decided..Decided"  
_

A sudden wave of adrenaline went through out my body as the words left my lips. I felt confident, un-anxious and for some odd reason, sexy. I never usually feel sexy at all. Like everything innoecent left the stage as I slinked towards him, also completely changing my blocking. It felt more natural to touch his face, his outstanding scultped body while singing the words.

_"Past the point of no return. No going back now, our passion play has now begun.." _It's true, there was no going back from this, a part of me now awoke from a deep slumber as my body melded to his, tracing his thinkly muscled shoulders with my fingers. It felt like a sin, and somehow, all the fear I felt completely vanished. Poof. "_The sleeping bud burst into bloom. When will the flames at last consume us?"_

Flames of old desires soon shot up my body as our voices became one glorious sound, reducing everyone in the theater into tears. Passion filled our eyes as he turned me to face him, his green eyes searing into the very depts of my soul. _"We've past the point of no.. Return."_

As the violins and timpani and the woodwinds quieted, his soft melodious voice rang out over all other sounds, drowning my senses in a dark yet warm feeling. My mind became fuzzy as he sang his last words to me.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude.. Say you want me with you here beside you.." _

_"_No" was what I wanted to say, but my body would not respond to any of my commands, the fear now suddenly rushing back, remindinbg my day at the cemetry. But this time, Jer was not here to free from Erik's intoxicating trance

_"Anywhere you go Let me go too. Christine that's all I ask of…"_

"WAIT!"


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up from the trance Erik wove on me, only to see Jer in a costume for the show, swinging on a rope to the platform where Erik and I were. A sword in hand, ready to fight Erik to whatever befell to immortal beings.

Okay, this was getting too much for me to handle. I feel like I'm in a bad opera. Well, I sort of was, but that's besides the point.

The audience began to murmur, wondering just what the hell was going on with the show. The police on the side of the stage were poised and ready for attack, if Erik was to make any movements to harms Jer or me.

"Jer!" I screamed and at that moment, Erik threw me to the side of the platform, stumbling to the ground, out of reach of Jer. What the hell did Jer think he was doing? He could get himself killed and it would be my fault. I couldn't bear to live with that guilt. I tried to get up but Jer told me to stay back. That this was ending once and for all.

"How rude of you," Erik said, sneering at Jer, "To come barging on stage during the middle of mine and Christine's love song. I think you are a jealous one, Monsieur." He lunged at Jer, unsheathing his sword at the same time. Jer dodged it just in time, rolling on the platform. All I could do was watch in absolute horror as the two men of my life were battling to the death, for my love.

People gasped at each of their missed hits, each of t heir clashing metal, not sure whether or not it was real or staged and apart of the show. I remember how evenly matched they were at the cemetery, how each one of them never wavered of slowed down. It was the same for now; They were just too evenly matched.

Sword in hand, Jer charged at Erik, face to face, sword to sword. "Give it up," jeered Erik, "There's in no way you can win." Erik shoved Jer with all of his might, sending him flying towards the ground, almost falling off the platform completely, the everyone, including me, gasping and holding their breaths. Jer was grappling onto t he rope that was on the side of the platform, trying pull himself up, but he had too much of his lower body hanging up, so that he was stuck. I got up and started to run towards him, but Erik grabbed me by the arm, pulling me towards him.

"Jer!" I screamed, trying to squirm away from his grasp. "Let me go." I hissed at Erik, my voice cold as ice. He let go of me, smirking, as I slowly walked away from to Jer, trying to help him up. He grabbed the sword again, hatred flaming in his eyes. Erik, his eyes blazing with passion and also with hatred, held the sword steady in his hand.

They fought again, their swords making a terrible clashing noise, slicing through the air with such force that I have never seen, not even in the cemetery. They swung madly, dancing around the narrow platform. Twice Erik's sword nicked and sliced through Jer. Once on his shoulder, and then again on his leg. Jer was losing balance and stamina, but something inside of him urged to fight on. Jer was beginning to slow down. Erik, finding a weak point, struck him, slicing the right side of his face, blood began to fall from the cut, dripping and mixing with sweat.

I looked at Jer, his breath becoming ragged and sounding almost painful. He couldn't keep this up for much longer, and not even just fighting him now. He couldn't continue to fight Erik as he has been. His body was wearing down, and slowly but surely, this was going to kill him. Fighting for me. I couldn't stand to see him die like that, it would kill me.

Before the two would start the fight again, I ran into the middle of them. "Stop!" I shouted, both of them startled and beginning to come up from their fighting stance. I turned to Jer, tears pooling in my eyes. "Jer, I can't bear to see you like this, and I couldn't bear to see you die, just because of me." Jer's face began to contort itself into despair and anguish, fearing what he knew I was thinking.

"Christine," He pleaded with me, "Don't." His eyes started to tear. I kissed his cheek and brushed his brown hair, drenched with sweat, out of his face.

"I have to Jer. It's the only way to have peace," I said, in an almost inaudible whisper. I turned away from Jer, as the audience waited in baited breath to see what I would do next. I really didn't know what I was doing actually, all I knew was that I had to do what was right for Jer. "Erik," I said, slowly making my way towards him, "If you promise not to harm Jer anymore, I will go with you. Without fight and of my own free will."

A cry erupted from Jer, as he leaped to Erik, his sword in his hand ready to end it once and for all. But Erik was too quick.

Everything happened in a blur to me.

Erik drove his deep into Jer's shoulder, blood pooling and staining his white shirt. He tried to make noise come from his lips, but nothing came out but a gasp. He dropped into a heap on the ground, not moving at all. The audience gasped at what they just witness, holding their breaths to see if Jer would rise again, but there was nothing but his shallow breaths.

The anguished cry that escaped my lips could not even compare to the pain I felt. My world just fell apart and my love, my Jer, was dead. And it was my fault. I became to everything, nothing mattered to me anymore. I became so numb to the world that I didn't even notice the police that began to charge onto the stage, or that Erik pulled me to him, kicking a lever that plunged us down into complete and total darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up a little while later, in the same swan bed I was in the first time I had come down into his domain of darkness and music. Only this time I was here against my will and yet in a sense, I wasn't. I went with Erik so that Jer and everyone was going to be left alone, but none of it matters anymore. Now I had lost the one thing that meant most to me, the one thing that kept me bound to Erik: Jer. Jer was dead and nothing was going to bring him back.

And it was all my fault.

The tears finally began to come to my eyes, the numb feeling giving way to utter despair and anger. The sobs kept coming, wracking my entire body, they just wouldn't stop. I couldn't believe everything I loved and cherished most was gone in an instant. There was no hope left in anything anymore.

There was a soft knock on the door to the room that I was in. I didn't respond, and I refused to respond. I wanted nothing to do with Erik.

Everyone was right; He was a cold blooded killer, who didn't care about anything. Not even me, which he claimed to have love so much. If he truly loved me, then he would have left me in the light with Jer, instead of dragging me into the darkness with him. I hated him. I've never felt hatred in my life, but at that moment, it crept through me like an ivy on a wall; slowly and with purpose.

He came into the room and stood at the door, and I turned my back to him, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"Christine," He said, his voice flat and emotionless, "My love-"

"Stop it." I hissed. I couldn't stand it when he said that to me, it made my skin crawl. He walked into the room, closing the space between us. I whipped around and got up, stepping back from him. "Stay away from me." His face, still partly hidden behind the black mask, contorted into confusion and what I believed as anger, but I didn't care. Not anymore. I was finally going to stand up to him. I wasn't going to let him manipulte me anymore. "I am _not _your love, Erik. In fact, I would say the exact opposite."

"Christine, please," He said, almost pleading to me. His voice lost its levelness, and it was beginning to waver a bit, "Forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." I laughed bitterly, shaking my head in utter disbelief. How could I forgive him, after everything he put everyone through. Everything he put me through.

"Forgive you?" I said incredulously, laughing bitterly again, "How could I ever forgive you? You took me from my home, from my friends and my family. And you took what I cared most about. You took away my _love. You killed Jer!_" Erik came farther into the room and closer to me. I backed up, but the wall behind me prevented me from going anywhere. He was only a mere couple of inches away from me now, his green eyes looking straight into mine, but I never averted my eyes. I kept contact, my eyes burning with hated defiance.

Inside, though, my stomach was twisting in knots, making me want to just fall down and collaspe, but I wasn't going to let him know that. No, I was not going to down with out swinging a few punches.

Erik took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I told you I would have you, one way or another. He just so happened got in my way." Erik said, his voice mocking and as cold as ice, but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes were full of pain and torment, but I didn't care anymore.

"So," I began, pushing him away, "Have you killed enough, now that you have me?" I walked away, circling behind him, looking at him. "Am I now to be prey for your lust for flesh?" Erik shook his head and chuckled darkly. He looked at me, his eyes now firey.

"Your grandmother said the same thing. But this," He said, pointing his masked face, "Has cursed me to wallow in blood and destruction. And has also cursed me to never be able to let me enjoy my lust for flesh. In all of my years of being alive, I have been cursed. But tonight, that will change and it will be because of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. It was his turn to circle around, and I found myself caught in his embrace again, his warm breath on the back of my neck. It sent chills down my spine to be near him, and definately not in a way like earlier tonight.

"You," He whispered into my ear, "Are the key to the release of my curse."

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply, completely confused. I tried pulling away from him but he kept me close. I broke loose finally, falling to the floor. I looked up at him, still confused. He took a step towards me, only being a foot away from him. When he was standing, I felt like an ant, and he was a giant. I felt so small, and scared, but I still would not let him see that.

"What I mean," He said slowly, trying to choose his words, "Is you will finally free me from my curse." I shook my head, trying to wrap my mind around what he said. What curse? What was he talking about. It just didn't make any sense. Then something clicked in my mind.

"I thought you didn't know why you were immortal." It was more of a statement than a question. He lied to me. Again, and yet, I wasn't surprised. He's lied to me so many times that I don't know what's true and what's false anymore.

"Yes, I know I said that," He said, "But suprise! I do." I brought myself up and began to back away again, out of the room. I turned around and tried sprinting for the door, but he caught my arm. "I need you Christine."

"What are you?" I asked him.


End file.
